To Love Ru: Charlotte
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: Life and death are more similar than they are known to be. Being alive means that you exist enough to be known. Being dead means that you left something to be remembered. Simply living can ruin another's existence. Becoming deceased can destroy one's entirety. But no matter how life and death appeared similar. They still will be... two different parts of a never-ending cycle
1. How A Story Ends

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Yep, a new story to start the year! Though the updates are slow I still stubbornly placed a new one!**

 **So, about this story...**

 **Honestly, it just appeared in my mind as I finally decided to edit my main story. So I firstly thought that it would be a great as a sequel (if possible) or at least an alternate sequel of my main one.**

 **For spoiler's sake, it's about alternate dimensions. I'm not planning on integrating elements from Charlotte to To Love Ru. Since I don't want to think of anything else.**

 **So long story short, I made a random type of fic joining two types of anime with no discernible connections.**

 **At least High School DXD and Fate have some sort of connections right? But in this story no. I can't exactly pinpoint where they can be connected. That's just my opinion. Well, I could maybe make some connections but I found that hard for me to just imagine. Even though I didn't even try. Just because.**

 **But why To Love Ru of all things?**

 **Last year I've been also thinking of making a crossover of CharlotteXHighSchoolDxd, CharlotteXMondaijiTachigaIsekaiKaraKuroSouDesuYo or maybe even a CharlotteXOther light novels with the word 'Isekai'. Completely random just for the heck of it. (But tell me if you want me to make them. I still have some stupid ideas in my head)**

 **Well, the reason is because I find Rito a bit... underwhelming as a character. Sure he's nice and all. But he's prone to be protected by the other side characters. I don't know about you but I find that a bit unsatisfying. (Though I think most Harem MC's are portrayed to be weak or was that just me?)**

 **So be ultimately prepared for Rito being overpowered. Him not being a stuttering mess and just be a chilled character. Character development is very slow. Pinpoint where** _ **Yuu Otosaka**_ **is. Different yet almost the same meetings. And eventual confusing turns of events. You know. The usual stuff.**

 **But be warned that the same elements from both fics may appear on each story. I'll make sure to lessen it as much as possible. Though, I know it can't be avoided. Just be reminded that when I inserted a particular element here. It may appear on the other story as well and vice versa. (Elements from my 'fic'. Not the original Charlotte)**

 **Well, anyways. Prepare for our harem MC, Yuuki Rito, to take the stage of becoming a more powerful and decisive character!**

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"Rito! Breakfast is ready!" A loud call that came from downstairs reverberated amidst the silent household. But quiet enough to be contained from the outside.

Flames from the heated stove sizzled the raw products above the frying pan. Running water from the bathroom filled the tub with clean water. And occasional noises from outside became the musical background of the house's entirety.

Within a spacious room, a figure was busy shuffling about as he got ready for school.

The figure possessed orange bright hair that portrayed a spiky form. A white uniform snuggly fit into his body. With long green pants that covered his legs.

From the closet's mirror, the figure's lone right chocolate brown eye reflected to show calmness yet befell an excited tune. His closed right eye resting peacefully unaware of the world. A simple smile that marred the figure's feature indicated a harmonic melody.

"I'll be right there Mikan!" Yuuki Rito said aloud with an audible tone. Fastening the final button in his uniform as he rested his hands right beside him.

With a nod, he grasped his bag from a chair before opening the door of his room. With a quiet push, the door closed leaving an average room completed with a normal ambiance.

A gentle wind pushed through the opened glass window. Slightly shoving the clean blanket away from the almost unused-looking bed space.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

The steady footsteps emerged audible from the almost compacted living room. The light rays of the sun directing towards the floor and coffee table at the center of the room. An opened glass sliding door showing a green backyard with laundry hanged underneath the morning sun.

Rito took ample steps and placed his bag over the couch situated at the far end of the wall.

"Oh. Can you please turn the faucet off in the bathroom Rito" A voice belonging to a female asked. The owner of the voice turned around to face the teen.

The girl had dark brown waist-long hair while some locks were tied into a makeshift ponytail resembling a pineapple. She wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a pink apron that also hid her brown skirt. Her brown chocolate eyes blinked once as she casted her gaze to the newly arrived teen.

"Already did it. I turned it off when I came down" Yuuki Mikan nodded as she directed her gaze to the pantry to get some plates and cups.

Without a word, Rito walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the empty chairs. Having himself situated near the opened glass sliding door. Though not enough for the warm sunlight to reach him.

"Here" Rito turned his head as Mikan placed a plate with eggs, toast and bacon in front of him. Before promptly placing a bowl of rice and miso soup as well. A normal everyday western-eastern breakfast.

Rito then ate his breakfast after it was set. His little sister promptly seating right in front of him with the identical served food.

"So..." Rito glanced across the table to see Mikan returning his gaze.

"So how's school Rito?" The teen was slightly confused by the sudden question. But nonetheless, answered.

"It's okay. I mean, there isn't anything going on right now. But overall, everything's normal I guess" The teen stated as he sipped the bowl of Miso soup.

"You sure?" Rito then adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Well, Saruyama and the principal are still being perverts. Momioka-san's and Sawada-san's existence making me think the school is unsafe. Mikado-sensei always acts like a seductress. Kotegawa's still being stubbornly strict. Tenjouin-senpai's laughs loudly all the time. Fanboys on the school are constantly hunting. There's Sairenji being weird like usual. And... there's the occasional _accidents_ here and there" He continued as he placed down his bowl. Though, he appeared displeased in voicing the last part.

"That's not exactly quite normal. Wait... Sairenji-san? You mean your crush? How about her?" Thankfully, it was ignored. Mikan leaned slightly forward, looking eager for information.

"She's not my crush" Rito corrected as he raised his chopsticks. "I don't know. It's probably just my assumptions. But, I think I can feel her gazes while I always turn my back or something" His little sister listened before grinning.

"And how do you know it's not you who's gazing at her?" She asked mischievously.

"I think I can tell whether it's me who's eyeing her or not" Rito blankly responded as Mikan giggled.

"But do you like her?" Mikan asked.

"There's no reason to dislike her. She's never done anything bad to me. And we barely even talk in the first place. But I can tell she's a nice girl" Rito plainly replied as he removed the chopstick on his mouth.

"That's not what I meant" The girl shook her head amused. "I mean, isn't she your crush? You always think she's beautiful right?" She giddily asked.

"As I said, she's not my crush. And what do you mean by always?"

"What? You don't see her as beautiful?" Mikan stated with an impish grin.

"Of course she's beautiful. She's not ugly as far as I can tell" Rito stated with a straight face. Mikan puffed her cheeks from the blunt and plain response.

"How can you say that with such a straight face?"

"Easy. By opening your mouth and not worrying about anything else"

"Smartass" Mikan huffed before resuming her meal.

The duo was then enveloped in a comfortable silence. With occasional noises from outside, utensils softly colliding with stainless steel and water droplets plunging down the sink.

Before it was promptly shattered when the girl spoke again.

"How about your...?" Rito stared confused at his little sister. Hesitation obvious from her tone. He was about to ask why before he noticed her gaze on his face.

Palming his closed right eye with his hand, he addressed his sister. "You mean this?"

He then promptly removed his palm showing his blemished left eye.

A pale light blue eye.

"You know it's been forever since I got this right? Though, I can't exactly see anything with this. It doesn't affect my right eye's vision. But hurt's like hell if I opened it for too long" He then closed his right eye. Feeling a bit of sting when the sunlight's reflected light shone.

Realizing the silent response. Rito turned his head to only see Mikan with a subtle pale stature.

"What's wrong?" He asked, making Mikan snapped out of her daze.

"N-Nothing. But are you sure you should ignore it? We can always go to an optical expert and have it checked up" Mikan suggested. A worried frown on her feature.

"It's probably nothing to worry about. I can just always close it and let it be" Rito shrugged. The frown on Mikan's face becoming more discernible.

"That doesn't actually assure me. And doesn't it make you remember that... night?" Mikan meekly stated. Her gaze now on her thighs. Clearly hesitant in divulging this topic.

Rito frowned upon hearing what Mikan had just uttered.

"I thought we were over that Mikan?" He firmly stated. While Mikan slightly flinched from the sudden response. The atmosphere becoming slightly heavier.

Mikan was about to open her mouth but decided against it as she saw how Rito reacted.

She couldn't help it however. Was she just going to stand by and leave her brother to suffer? That night had already passed but it had clearly affected them. Her brother even more so. He took the most brunt that was supposed to be hers. How in the world is she going to resist the clear despair and agony he showed that night when she herself was safe and sound?

Even more so when how he started acting right after that.

But she knew she wasn't allowed to. Since the only one person who'll allow her was Rito. If only he could let her share the pain he received instead of keeping it to himself. But clearly, he didn't share the same sentiment.

If she could describe their relationship after the damage. She could only thought of one word...

Strained.

Her relationship with her brother was never the same after that. He tried to hide it, but how can she not notice since she's the person who's most familiar with him? She couldn't even properly start a conversation with him, just like earlier!

Mikan pursed her lips. Her fists on her lap quivering.

She could clearly remember what happened that night. You could even say that every single thing that occurred was basically ingrained in her head. But why did it have to be so? She didn't want to remember any of it. But she needed to. It was the least she could do for her brother who suffered instead of her.

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _Blood on the walls. Blood on the floor. Blood on the ceiling._

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _A girl's lip shook. Her eyes widening with every second._

 _Blood was everywhere._

" _A-Are *agh* you a-alright? Y-You're *agh!* n-not h-hurt are you?"_

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _The girl's forehead dripped with blood. Blood that was not hers. Blood that was never hers._

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _Blood splattered with each stab. With each swipe. With each cry._

 _Blood was everywhere._

" _S-Say... *AGH!* some...thing... *AGH!*... Mik...an..."_

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _ **Blood was everywhere.**_

 _ **BL #% #OO #% D W$ &#$AS EV$%^$ERY$%&$%^WH$#^# ERE...**_

Mikan didn't realize when she stood up. She didn't realize when she screamed. She didn't realize when the world didn't make sense for one single second.

And she didn't realize when a body collided with her own. Strong arms wrapping around her frame.

"Mikan get a hold of yourself! I told you to forget that many times right!? So please calm down!" Rito gritted his teeth as he tried to calm the screaming Mikan down. He wrapped his arms around her body while keeping her face above his chest.

After a few minutes, the girl slowly calmed down. Her screams becoming muffled. Feeling the warmth of the embrace reassuring her that her brother was there to keep her safe.

Rito held her with care. Lifting a hand above, she then placed it atop her head. Caressing with fondness like what he did whenever memories of that night suddenly emerged.

"...You're an idiot" Rito didn't almost catch her whisper. But he smiled and felt her head leaving his chest. But not enough for them to separate within their embrace.

"Yeah... I am. I'm a disgrace as your big brother" Rito softly proclaimed. Mikan just stood quiet before burying her head once more to feel his warmth.

He sighed mentally looking at his little sister's state. A frown then found its way to his face. Not because of what he was seeing right now. But of what he couldn't see before because of his sheer selfishness.

His selfishness that got over his head.

Prompting him to promise two different things.

Two different things that mattered to him. Yet both of them contradicted each other.

One that would eventually be left behind. While one that would wallow in pity and regret.

Rito once again felt Mikan lifting her head away from his chest. Though, she didn't separate from him completely.

"We better call Mom and Dad to make sure your safe okay?" Mikan shook her head.

"N-No. I can manage this. I promise" Rito sighed from her attempt. He then lowered his gaze. Kneeling slightly down to make them see eye to eye.

"Mikan. Listen to me" Rito softly chided. "You will call Mom and Dad to make sure you get a checkup. I am not taking no for an answer. I promise to keep you safe. And I will do everything in my power to do that. Even it means forcing you enough to make you hate me" He continued earnestly.

Mikan seeing the sincere gaze she was given could only nod in defeat. Not wanting to trouble her brother even more.

"O-Okay. I'll make sure to call them" Rito smiled before patting her head.

"Look, I better go to school. You sure you're feeling okay?" He asked as Mikan rubbed her puffy eyes as she nodded.

"I'm alright now. You shouldn't be late because of me" Rito shook his head lightly.

"No. You're priority comes first. As usual, call me if you're having any trouble. I'll come as fast as I can" Mikan pouted slightly from the extreme care she was given.

"Siscon" Rito laughed while Mikan joined him as well.

"Alright then. But before I go..." Rito then leaned his head to Mikan's face.

An atomic blush erupted on Mikan's face already knowing what would come next.

With the same height, Rito then squarely placed a chaste kiss on Mikan's forehead. For a second, he then leaned back to only see Mikan's stuttering expression.

"Y-You said you won't do that a-anymore right!" She spluttered making Rito laugh once more.

"Love you Mikan" Mikan pouted again before her lips melted into a smile.

"...Love you too onii-chan" The girl tightened her arms around her brother once more. Placing her head lightly on his sneakily concealed hardened chest. "...don't ever leave me 'kay?" She whispered with amusement, embarrassment and hope evident in her tone.

Unknown to the girl, when she finally closed her lips... Rito's smile became indiscernibly dimmer.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Within a normal pace, Rito trudged the streets with a half-lidded look.

Going to school this early wasn't exactly one of his enjoyable walks. Sure it was necessary, but that didn't stop him from regarding it as a 'chore'.

Stretching his arms upwards. He gave a grunt as he flexed his nerves. Closing his one eye to feel the tension left his mind.

Mikan's case was a first priority. While he wasn't an expert on things like medicine. It was obvious that her last trip on the hospital didn't quite yield any permanent results.

Though attacks like what happened earlier were quite rare. He was still very concerned for her silently suffering little sister. He knew she needed his company the most to make sure she was better. But he also knew that it wasn't right for him to be a dependent factor on her recovery. A sentiment that was surely shared by both siblings.

Shaking his head to clear his mind. He gave a sigh as continued his walk.

He then darted his eyes left and right to notice students walking the same way he did. Moving his gaze forward, the school caught his eyes as he moderately added his pace.

Sainan Municipal High School was a relatively normal institution. Though, it was kind of well known for a reason that may differ from others. But nonetheless, it was a good school.

"Rito there you are!" A voice took his attention as he followed it with his gaze. Turning his eyes from behind.

It was a black haired teen with matching black eyes and no other redeemable aspects. He was wearing the same uniform of Sainan High. The teen's name was Kenichi Saruyama. Well, that's it I guess.

"G-Guh!"

"Hey Saruyama" Rito called as he tilted his head. "Did you just flinch?"

"I-It's nothing Rito. I just thought someone admonished my character presentation" The teen named Saruyama slouched his shoulders. Rito watching with a confused gaze.

This was his perverted friend Saruyama. Well, he was more of an acquaintance than a friend. They weren't exactly that close to call their relationship like that. Nonetheless, they would just meet up say hi and even sometimes eat their lunches together and that's it. They would also talk about normal stuff like normal teens would. Though, that can be considered what friends do right?

"Huh... Well, anyway. Let's just hurry then" Rito walked as Saruyama approached his side.

As the two walked, they entered a conversation as they passed by some classrooms.

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear about a rumor a day ago?" Saruyama initiated as he looked at Rito.

"About what exactly?" Rito asked whilst keeping his head forward. This was the rare times where his friend would relay him information other than the science of how a girl's skirt rises up. Though, he wasn't quite interested. Nevertheless, he didn't also mind listening.

"Some guys from the Red Dragon Gang and White Wyvern Group were seen here in Sainan!" The orange haired teen then looked at Saruyama with an even more confused stare.

"Red and White-what now?" The black haired teen looked at Rito like he was an idiot before jumping on his feet.

"Y-You don't know _the_ Red Dragon Gang and White Serpent Group!?"

"C-Calm down Saruyama" Rito tried to calm his friend but to no avail. "They're just a group of delinquents that came up with a retarded name righ-" He was cut off when he got his mouth clamped by Saruyama's hand.

"Are you insane Rito?! What if someone from their group hears you!?" The orange head brushed off Saruyama's palm from his mouth before replying.

"Really? They sent some sort of spies here?" Rito sarcastically asked. "I never imagine overgrown juveniles capable of being... subtle" he added with an afterthought.

"Well that's your problem not mine. Don't get surprised if they suddenly approach and beat the hell out of you" Saruyama warned while Rito just shrugged. Both of the teens walked through the corridors. Eventually they reached the stairs.

"So? What are they exactly?" Rito curiously asked. Deciding to continue the discussion. Saruyama took the chance to answer whilst placing his hand on the left stairway.

"They're a group born to fight each other! They've been dueling non-stop for a couple of years" The teen had stars in his eyes. "No group could beat them even if they wanted to. So no one was ever willing to cross them while they always fight. Before long, their reputation became famous and ended up being two of the most famous gangs in some areas!"

Saruyama then leaned to Rito's ear before whispering. "But here's the twist, both of their leaders are actually blood-related siblings. No one knows when the first fight began but until now no one knows when it will end! Awesome right?!"

Seriously?

Rito, in all of this, just looked bored while listening. Noticing that Saruyama was waiting for his input. He eventually gave his own judgment.

"So, technically speaking... They're just a pair of siblings with few men under their feet that decided to fight. Eventually they ended up fighting for 'most stubborn #1' nonstop without even being aware of their presence in the society. That's the basic gist of it right?"

"You're doomed Rito!" Saruyama squawked.

"Anyway, why are they here then?" Rito shook his head amusedly before deciding to ask.

"I don't know" The teen looked at him flatly.

"Well... it's just a rumor I guess" Rito eventually accepted the response.

"React properly! This could mean serious business!"

"We got the police. So, there's nothing to worry about. Let them take care of it themselves" Rito shrugged as Saruyama palmed his face.

"You're an idiot Rito"

"Coincidence. My sister said the same thing to me this morning" Rito replied with a blank look.

The discussion ended as Saruyama laughed loudly while Rito just smiled amusedly. Eventually they changed their topic and made their way above the second floor. Before turning left as they walked the hallways.

To Saruyama, Rito was a good friend to have. His friend may look like bored all the time but he guessed that was just his character. Along with how passive and withdrawn he was in class and in general. Nonetheless, they were in relatively good terms.

"So Rito. Do you prefer big boobs or humungous ones?" Saruyama stated with a perverted laugh.

"Hm. Good question" Rito nodded passively. The black haired teen waited for an answer. Before realizing the former didn't add something anymore.

"At least answer me! Boobs are filled with a man's dreams!" The perverted teen asked gaining looks of disgust from the females as they covered their chests and understanding looks from the males.

"I thought robots are a man's dream?" Rito tilted his head.

"That's different and you know it! How can you not answer the pathway through nirvana!? Are you gay or something!? Please tell me you're not!"

"I'm perfectly straight. Thank you very much. I just think their meaningless to begin with" Rito answered casually gaining a curious look from Saruyama.

"What do you mean Rito?"

As they walked they didn't know that there were a specific group of people just standing outside of their classroom.

A certain blue haired girl heard their discussion and curiously looked at them as they talked. As well as a blonde and black haired girl.

"I mean... Wouldn't it be enough for someone to love you and be satisfied with just that?" Rito tilted his head as spoke those words with an innocent tone.

"Guh!"

"Guh!"

"Guh!"

"..."

"Why did you flinch again Saruyama?" Rito asked baffled before noticing the two new voices. "Momioka-san? Sawada-san? You were listening?" The two indicated girls then marched their way towards Rito's position.

One girl had short blond hair that almost reached her shoulders. Her reddish violet eyes were full of mischievousness and mirth. And her quick steps were making her dangerously short green checkered skirt to flutter.

The other girl had her hair tied into two small twintails. Her hazel brown eyes underneath a pair of red framed glasses. Both of them were wearing the counterpart of the Sainan's male uniform.

"Yuuki-kun! How can you say something like that!?" Risa shouted as her –partner in crime- Mio nodded rapidly.

"Something like what?" Rito asked confused. Before he backed away enough to escape Risa pouncing on him. The girl falling face first into the ground.

"Gah!"

"Looks like I dodged that one... Oh, are you okay there?" Rito asked looking down as the girl looked up at him with a pout. He held his hand out to help her, the girl grasping him in return.

"Got you!" Risa suddenly pulled the hand as she got up and embraced the teen with no shame. "I got you now Yuuki-chan!"

"I'm right here though" The girl stopped his snuggling as she turned to look at Rito's blank face behind her.

"Then who...?" She took a good look to the person she's hugging before narrowing her eyes in disgust.

"The hug is-" Saruyama was given no more time to describe the sensation when he was promptly punched in the nose. Sending the boy skidding through the hallways and down the stairs.

"Goodbye Saruyama"

"How did you do that?" Risa asked as Mio, who was looking at the scene from the beginning, was genuinely confused as well.

"Trade secret" Rito simply stated earning pouts from the both of them.

These two were the duo perverted girls of Sainan High. Contrary to their relatively good looks, the males and females alike were terrified of them because of their... specific activities.

"You may have escaped now Yuuki-kun. But I will uncover what you're hiding under that uniform of yours!" Risa accused as she pointed a finger Rito.

"How many times do I have to say this? I do not have a six pack like what your perverted minds are thinking. I just do basic exercise. That's it" Rito excused with a sigh.

"Proof says otherwise!" Mio shouted.

"Proof? What proof?" Rito tilted his head. Unknowingly getting squeals from the two and a quiet one from a certain girl.

 ***Flash***

"Where did you get that camera?" Rito stated as he pointed at the camera Mio held. But he was promptly ignored.

"This is it! The Yuuki Rito trademark 'Head Tilt' skill! Finally! We can distribute this to the school!" Risa cheered as Mio grinned as she showed the picture towards the male.

Rito looked at them with a deadpan.

"Who would want that? Nobody would want that kind of picture. Just like the other pictures you secretly took of me" Rito said as Risa and Mio shook their heads.

"Now. Now. That's where you're wrong Yuuki-kun" Risa shook her head. "I know someone who would want those pictures more than anybody else" She then gave a grin as Mio shared the same gesture.

Rito was about to speak when they suddenly dragged the blue haired girl from behind them. With a muffled shout, the latter was brought in front of him between the two female perverts.

"Risa! Mio! What are you doing!?" The female shout before going silent as she noticed Rito was looking at him. With a blush, she averted her gaze and tried to hide her face.

The girl had short blue hair that reached her neck. Two distinct red clips were holding most of her bangs, leaving some loose hair. Her sapphire eyes carefully matching the blush she had on her cheeks. She as well, was wearing the female Sainan Highschool uniform.

"Good morning Sairenji-san" Rito greeted calmly.

"G-Good morning Yuuki-kun" She greeted back though she can't exactly look at him.

Rito, again, was about to speak when the Risa suddenly went behind the poor girl and groped her breasts.

"R-Risa!" Sairenji Haruna blushed bright as she felt Risa's hand.

"Hmm... Have you increased a cup? They feel slightly bigger than the last time I grope them" Risa with an analytical look explained. While Haruna just blushed harder and tried to get out of the girl's grip.

"T-They haven't changed Risa! Will you please let them go!" Haruna shouted.

"Don't want to"

"Risa!"

"Quite a sight huh? Yuuki-kun" Risa teased. "Do you also want to cope a feel yoursel-huh?" She was caught off guard when the orange head was now gone right in front of them. Only seeing Saruyama gazing at them with a perverted look in his face.

"If you're asking about Rito. He entered the classroom a few seconds ago" Saruyama informed before gesturing for his hand to continue. "Now. Please continue. This is truly quite a sigh-Gah!" He was then again sent back by a punch as he rolled through the hallways.

"How does he do that!?" Risa said with distressed look. "I didn't even notice him!"

After a few seconds of debate, the two of them and a blushing female promptly entered the classroom to find the indicated teen.

Upon setting their gaze towards the now seated teen. The perverted duo promptly dashed towards him. Haruna preferring to seat on her designated chair as she took glances to the usual bored looking Rito who's ignoring the loud Risa and Mio in stride.

To her, Rito was a good classmate... and a friend, she wished. Though they didn't converse all that much, it was clear that they at least have some connection. There were instances that their meetings were quite awkward thanks to Risa and Mio but he didn't seem appalled in seeing her in that state, just like earlier. How he seems to move with the flow with no complaints. Really, it was one of his admirable traits now that she took a good look at it.

...And it was one of those traits that also made her feel something for the orange haired teen. He was also a lot more kind than he looks. Not that she could voice that out loud.

She can still remember that one time he was accused of something that he didn't even do. He didn't complain as to why he was accused. He just took the brunt of the fault for someone he didn't even know. And didn't even blame someone to get out of that situation. He took care of the issue professionally even though many would hate him.

Haruna looked at the face of one named Yuuki Rito.

Though in certain times, she couldn't help but feel that there was something about how him as a person. The bored look that he usually holds. The way he acts to face a new day. How he deals with people in general. And there were certain times when he has that look that she was familiar with.

She knows that specific look. It was the look that he had showed her a long time ago.

A look of a person who had already given up...

Though she doubted he ever remembered her. Honestly, she was kind of glad he didn't remember her in the first place. Since this was her chance to create something with the boy of orange hair. She doesn't want to connect their friendship when they were in that confused state in the past. Even if it was mere friends or maybe... something even more.

Haruna blushed hard as she tried to shake her thoughts but to no avail.

Well, she could dream right?

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Rito gave a sigh as the sunset's light became the background. The orange light marring the sky like a canvas. His body relaxed as he could feel the warmth given by the descending source of light.

He didn't know himself but he always likes these kinds of walk. Contrary of walking to school, he somehow finds the end of the day quite relaxing in his opinion.

Of course it wasn't just because he got out of school.

Within a more discernible slower pace, Rito closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy the trip.

School ended hours ago. No kind of troubles whatsoever aside from Risa and Mio hounding him all day. As well as the occasional display of the principal chasing female students in the hallways. Today was normal to say the least. Nothing really happened to gain his special attention.

...Well, he could've sworn he felt a tremor once he got out of the school gates. Like a descent of a meteor or something. Or was it just him?

With another sigh, he took a turn as he walked through a narrow alleyway. Taking a detour as he wanted to get home a bit faster.

As he walked, the shadows of light posts and houses darkened the path of the alleyway. Various noises were heard in his ears.

It wasn't really a good idea for one to go to a place this dark. Even if it was a shortcut to get to their homes. Uncertain and mostly dangerous individuals may just be in the narrow paths either hanging around or waiting for an unsuspecting victim.

"Hey you!" Rito stopped walking as his bored gaze went to four figures approaching him in front.

They were relatively intimidating thanks to the darkened alley and where the moment a light post brought its light from above. They wore red shirts and bandannas were securely placed atop their foreheads with the same color. They all looked like high school students.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" A fat one growled as he called to the seemingly in thought orange head.

"Hm? What do you want?" Rito casually asked as the four individuals seem to pause from the reaction. Before laughter inevitably set in.

"Hahaha! Look! The dude is completely afraid!" A skinny one laughed hard. A sentiment shared by his fellow group.

Rito was already walking at a normal pace. Ignoring the delinquents laugh.

"Wait a minute. We can't just let you go after meeting us I'm afraid" Another skinny one haughtily stated as he blocked Rito's way. He then smirked as he brought his face closed to Rito for intimidation.

"You're breath smell like sewers" Rito innocently stated with a tilt of his head. That made the punk snarl.

"Why you!" the skinny man was about to grasp Rito's neck when a hand stopped him.

"That's rude for our friend don't you think?" A man with an above average build stopped the teen as snickers from earlier still left his lips.

Rito just stared passively waiting any chance to speak.

"How about this?" The man said with a way too friendly grin. "Let's make it short. Give us your wallet and phone then we'll let you leave. How about that? Simple right?" he asked as he revealed his open palm.

Rito simply nodded as he obediently got his wallet and phone from his pockets. Before placing the objects in the older teen's palm. His expression never changing from his casual one.

"Now that's the stuff" The older teen praised as he gave Rito's stuff to his nearby cohort. "Thanks bro. You can leave now"

Rito just nodded as he started to walk.

"Oi! Oi! How about me? I didn't even get something when you insulted me!?" The skinny teen from earlier whined. Making Rito stopped as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The supposed leader then adopted a mocking thoughtful look.

"Now we can't have that, don't we?" He smirked. Before turning to Rito, who stayed silent. "Sorry bro. It looks like you can't leave just yet" He sniggered as the skinny teen from earlier grinned maliciously.

"Time to relieve some stress. Those White bastards from earlier were really irritating" The teen taunted. "At least this'll help me relax" He brought his knuckles together as he slowly approached the still passive Rito. While the other punks stood laughing from the background.

Rito stood quietly as his orange hair shadowed his eyes. The skinny teen interpreting that as a sign of fear, making him laugh uproariously.

 _It started like any other story. How the main character is introduced. How someone close to him is added shortly after. Glimpses of pasts were barely portrayed as a drama for the audience to understand. To anticipate. To solve._

"Hm? It's quite rare for you to talk to me"

 _Then the other casts would give their own description. The main character would show parts of himself to be described. Add a little bit of romance and comedy added to the mix to make it more interesting and worthwhile._

"Really? You'll permit it?"

 _Then there come the events, the arcs and trials where the main character is needed to be a part of. He would be necessary to finish them one by one to procure a development. To advance closer towards a final ending._

"That's right but... aside from this situation. Will you really let me use it with no kind of limits? Just like that? No consequences? No setbacks that I have to worry about?"

 _Eventually it would near an end where the main character would be happy, where he would despair or where he would change immensely. And where twists would be involved but that corresponds to what type of story is written._

"Well, a year and a half is still a long time. But if you say so..."

 _Simply put, a story centers on how a character would start. How he would change in the middle. And how he would eventually search a desired ending. Everything is already destined, as long as the main character is alive in the story. The pre-destined flow will not end._

"I'm not hesitating! It's just too overwhelming okay!?"

 _But what happens if the unthinkable did happen?_

"Fine! I'll do it! First time in years you talk to me and you keep nagging!"

 _Will the story go forward? Will it become dull? Will the characters stay the same? Will the everything just collapse and threaten the balance? Or will the story just stop and proceed to find a new main character?_

"...Let's start then"

 _Let's find out. Shall we?_

"L-Look! The dude's speaking like crazy!" The skinny man cackled. Unable to hold in his laughter from his stomach.

Unknowingly to even them, the light post's light flickered ominously.

"Just hurry up and punch him once! That might make him sane!" The others laughed hearing Rito seemingly speak to no one.

The breeze becoming frigid. The air weighing heavily.

"Okay then! I'll make you fear the Red Dragon Gang while you're at it!" With a last laugh, the skinny man delivered a nasty punch. Like a bullet, it traversed the air. Intending for the boy's skull.

*Thump*

...

The laughing suddenly ceased. The way they felt the changes was catastrophic. They couldn't even move at all. Their gazes firmly placed on the figure they once ridiculed. Their expressions tumultuous yet refused to shift and budge.

It was understandable. An expected reaction once one's role is done. The story disposing of unnecessary parts just because it had to. Just because it wanted to.

And in that day, a story had been started. A story where a main character's role is not to find the ending. But possibly a beginning for him to be accepted. Accepted for the attribute that he alone shoulders.

 _A chocolate brown eye dazzled. Its center glowing amidst the dark._

 _A light blue eye shone. Its entirety replicating a ripple._

"Honestly... You should've just taken the wallet"

A story about how a main character's role has ended yet the story decides progression.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **The end.**

 **Review if you want to say something or maybe add anything else.**

 **Furthermore... Let us start the New Year with a blast!**


	2. An Otherworldly Meeting

"I'm home Mikan!" Rito called after he opened the door. Letting himself in as he stretched his arms upward.

The night had already descended. The sky portrayed a dark canvas. With countless white dots signifying a cloudless firmament. And the moon amidst the clouds generating reflected light.

A cold breeze swished by the front door. The chilly contact making the orange haired teen shiver. Closing the door immediately as to not let the frigid air inside the warm household.

Rito then took of his shoes before hearing footsteps emerge from the living room. Lifting his head up, he saw his sister there with a frown and had her arms crossed. Her eyebrows rose as he gazed at him questioningly.

"Welcome home... is what I wanted to say. It's eight o' clock Rito. Where were you? Why are you so late?" Mikan asked with a narrowed gaze. Rito could only scratch the back of his head as he offered a wry smile.

On a side note, perhaps deciding to test his newly re-activated abilities on some delinquents proved to be a wrong decision on his part. But hey, it's been years since he decided to let loose a little. How can you blame him?

And those wannabe gangsters really were great as punching bags. Hope they got his message.

"It's that late already? I didn't even notice" He let out a nervous laugh while Mikan just frowned, she was not amused at all.

He didn't want to worry his little sister. He even lacked the intention of doing so in the first place. But that didn't say anything about him inadvertently causing it. Even if it wasn't on purpose. He still had trouble correcting that.

"Answer the question Rito" Mikan firmly stated before her eyes gained a delightful glint. A glint that was barely noticed by the orange haired male.

"Did school have to do with this? Or did you join your friends in a detour or something?" Rito could only stand there confused. She can sure change the subject really quick.

"Huh? What? Of course not" Rito said with a scoff. "You know I'm not in any clubs. Saruyama's only a sort of friend. But we aren't that close to start any outing of sorts. And even if he did, he dislikes going out for some reason" Mikan could only look at him with a deadpan.

"So, you're also saying that you only have one friend in the school?" Rito nodded simply with a straight face, making the girl sigh. Rubbing her temples as if in a headache.

His brother had always been like this. Contrary to his appearance, he was not a social butterfly. She noticed that he had never once hanged out with any friends other than that Saruyama person. And even those were limited to going to school or just accidental meetings every now and then.

"Rito, it's been a year since you started high school. You're a second year now" Mikan said. Worry was laced in her tone.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean 'so'? Haven't you made any friends at all? How about those people you keep mentioning whenever I ask about school?" Mikan stated with an incredulous stare.

She couldn't believe his brother for acting like this. If he kept this up, she knew it would only end badly for him in the long run one way or another. And from what she was hearing from him, he never even gave any thought or effort of doing so. She knew he was capable of making friends easily. But that remained useless if he just kept everything to himself so stubbornly.

"Well, I never did try" Rito said with a shrug, confirming Mikan's thoughts. "And those people I mentioned except Saruyama? They're just people in the school Mikan. They're the people that I can only remember because I see or, even sometimes, talk to them almost every day" He explained. Mikan's frown gained a significant degree, hearing him talk like this.

It's funny though, here she was, admonishing her brother for not being social. Yet she knew firsthand as to why he didn't even give it a mere thought. And why he didn't even make any friends from the start.

Since the last time he did... he ended up _intentionally_ breaking every relationship he had with those people that held that title.

...Even her relationship with him nearly came to that close brink.

"You're hopeless" Mikan said as he placed a palm on her face.

"Hey. I take offense to that"

"How about Sairenji-san?" Mikan stated hopefully, ignoring his retort.

"What about Sairenji-san?"

"Any type of relationship that I need to know?" It was Rito's turn to look at her with a deadpan.

Really this again?

"Why are you persistent about her? Didn't we have this talk earlier? Yeah, she's kind and beautiful. But I do not have any romantic attraction towards her" Mikan visibly winced from the blunt statement.

Her brother can really be painfully blunt most of the time.

"You know... if she heard what you said just now. She would definitely run away and cry" Rito rolled his eyes. "You sure she doesn't have any chance at all?"

"Don't say it like that. You're implying that I have really high standards, which I don't. And she isn't the problem... it's just me" Mikan rose an eyebrow at that.

"What made you say that?" She asked wondering what kind of thoughts made her brother assume something like that.

Appearance-wise? He was undoubtedly good-looking compare to other boys she saw. Personality-wise? A bit rough on the edges, quiet and solemn most of the time, too mature for his own age, a hidden and rarely showed extreme kindness and protectiveness side and ever so blunt. If anyone can tolerate the last part, her brother was in a league of his own.

Really, there was also that one time where she regretted being his blood related sister.

' _What are you thinking!?'_ Mikan thought as she placed her hands on her flaming cheeks. _'Get your head out of the gutter Mikan!'_ She mentally cast aside her inappropriate thoughts.

"Well..." Rito started gaining Mikan's attention. "...it would just be a waste. Not like it can last forever or something" He cryptically stated. The little sister could only guess of the many implications in that statement alone.

"What do you-? You're just- You don't need to think that far at all!" Mikan squawked. Disbelief written all over her face from what she had just heard.

She didn't know if her brother was one of those extremely rare loyal-to-the-core ones. Or just maybe one of those people that thinks and worries way too much. At least he's not treating romantic relationships like a fling. But she can't really say if his doing it the right way.

Rito could only look at his sister with a sigh. She was probably thinking of the wrong implications in what he just said. Well, it's certainly better than her being correct that's for sure.

Since he just can't say that he 'died' that particular night and had only about one and a half year until he officially dies after all.

"You know what?" Mikan raised her hand. "Just get inside and let's forget this conversation. Just heat up dinner if you want to eat. I'll be in my room doing my homework" She stated with a dismissal wave of her hand before turning around to get upstairs.

"Sure!" Rito chirped. Relieved as Mikan seemed to forget to ask him why he was late. Taking off his shoes. He then made his way into the kitchen to heat up dinner.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

The orange head's room was fairly simple than most. A bed adjacent to an opened window. Shelf filled with books and manga. A small T.V with some consoles. A closet with a mirror. And a soccer ball lying around in the corner of the room.

"What's up Saruyama?" Rito said with a yawn as he plopped down his bed. A phone held in his ear. He had finished eating and he had gone to his room right after.

[ _So did you get beat up?_ ] The orange haired groaned.

"Nothing happened Saruyama" He stated whilst remembering something. "...Nothing at all"

[Well, be alert. They could be anywhere]

"So, why did you call me?" Rito asked changing the subject.

[Oh, right. *Ahem* I was meaning to ask you if you have something for Sairenji-san] He palmed his face.

"That's what this is?" Rito said with a hint of irritation. "Mikan asked me the same thing earlier. The answer is no"

[But dude! She likes you!] He raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?" Rito tilted his head. He tried to remember the times where the girl showed any romantic interest yet nothing particular shows up. The only thing he could notice is how she seems to blush whenever they talk. Weird.

[You're so dense!] A tickmark emerged from his forehead.

"Hey. I'll have you know that I'm not"

[Really? Then you probably thought of any possibilities of her liking you. Care to share?]

"Apart from always blushing whenever she talks to me? That's probably it" Rito dismissed.

[Dude that's it!]

"She just always blushes every time we talk. What's the big deal?" Rito questioned.

[...Rito, can I asked you something?]

"Hurry up" He urged impatiently.

[What comes into your mind when a female blushes?]

"A fever or at least nervousness and humiliation" Rito immediately said with a shrug.

[...You're hopeless]

"Why does everybody think I'm hopeless!?"

[*Sigh* Didn't you join the soccer club in middle school?] Rito was relieved by the sudden change of topic.

"Yeah. I was. Wait, how did you even know that?"

[Dude you're famous! You were their star player from what I heard. You led the team to the regional then nationals for crying out loud!] Rin winced from his friend's loud tone.

"Oh, that? That was a long time ago" He shrugged.

[You should really join the soccer club Rito. They've heard of you as well. And now they're thinking of trying to recruit you!]

"Well, they're just waiting for a no. I'm not really interested anymore" He denied looking at the soccer ball in the corner of his room.

[You're wasting your skills Rito! Think of the opportunities you may get!]

"Opportunities?" Rito asked confused.

[The ladies! Girls always love the athletic ones! And they'll certainly adore you since your quiet all the time. They always love some twists her and there!] Rito groaned irritatingly.

"I knew this is where it'll eventually end up" He muttered as ge placed a palm on his face. "Sorry, not even going to bother"

[I see... so that's how it is] Rito perked his ears from the sudden change of tone.

"What is?"

[Don't worry Rito. Even if you don't like girls. There are bound to be some _players on the other team_ that'll be vying your attention. You're my friend so I'm not gonna judge]

"..."

[...]

"...I'm taking a cold shower now. I'm hanging up Saruyama" Rito blankly said in a monotone as he turned off his tone. Desperately trying to erase what he had just heard earlier in his head.

With a tired nod, he reached for a towel and a change of clothes before exiting his room.

" _I'm gonna pound his head on the roadblock tomorrow"_

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"That's the stuff..." Rito said with a relieved sigh as he felt the cold water dribble down his head. The cold liquid massaging his discernibly lean muscles. Drips of water dropping down the white floor all the way to the sink.

The water cascaded to his body filled with numerous scars, stab wounds and knife gashes. His back seemingly the same in that aspect. Injuries that was nothing more than a memory of the past. These were the various complications that he had 'escaped' from and had once regarded by the doctor as a miracle since he was alive.

Really, getting stabbed in the lungs, stomach, and liver multiple times? The doctor in all his profession must probably be stupid to think that this was all just a miracle. If he had been normal, he would be straight up declared dead. Well, not that he can complain.

He opened both of his eyes as he stared at his palm.

" _Hey. You there?"_

" _..."_

"Guess not. Lazy bastard" Rito muttered as he placed a palm on his right chocolate brown eye. Only showing his light blue pale eye as he stared at the mirror.

"How does this even work? I mean, I can't exactly see anything with this side. How can he just come up with these things?" He asked himself with a wondering and admiring tone.

He studied the left pale blemished eye carefully. As if trying to figure out any kind of mystery due to its nature. But to no avail as he just tried to squint his eyes with each passing momen-

*Crack*

"...That should not happen" Rito gawked as he saw a part of the mirror crack. Specifically, lines of crack that appeared where his left eye was reflected. Shaking his head, he chuckled amusedly as he close his eyes. "...Weird"

With another abrupt open of his eyelids, his left eye glowed. His pupil and iris gained a small whirlpool-like pattern that seemed to extend. The glow burning quietly and strongly with every second that passed.

When someone states abilities, it directly assumes the inherent skills of a particular human. Not to be confused by power. As it is a type of concept that relates to a profession, mystical origins or even an authority.

Abilities are sometimes integrated or learned in the human system that allows adept use of knowledge in a particular field they excel in. They also pertain to a term called 'specialized' as it depicts a narrow scope where in a person only learns a specific skill set that he/she can use. As to not disrupt the natural flow or avoid contradictions of what he/she can do.

Well... that would be the theoretical and scientific explanation.

The power to ignite flames out of existence.

Possess inhuman velocity that surpasses supersonic speed.

The ability to become invisible with no kind of scientific or religious assistance.

Those are what the world call as [Abilities]. Special types of powers that are bestowed upon selected humans that provide them with the capability to do the impossible. You could even say that they are the untapped potential of human kind.

But those shouldn't exist in the world. _In this world._

"There!" Rito cheerily stated as he closed his left eye. "All this thinking is making me dizzy. Good thing I prepared a cold bath" He said before turning the tap off. Lingering drips of water droplets emerging from the shower head.

The mirror in the tiled wall seemingly remained untouched. The cracks earlier seemingly mended like a human's wound. No traces of impairment were seen in its surface.

 _It was nothing more than a curse. A heavy blight in the form of a blessing._

"...Probably should've at least warmed it up" Rito complained outwardly as he submerged his body in the tub. The extremely cold water enveloping his frame. "What was I thinking!? Too cold!" He shivered due to the freezing sensation. Standing immediately as he decided to heat up the water.

"-!?"

Rito suddenly sharpened his eyes. The traces of shivering momentarily forgotten as he darted his eye around the bathroom. Feeling something strange that made the atmosphere swirl in anticipation.

Then a bright light emerged. Right at the very center of the bathtub. The water exploding as big droplets of liquid spread outwardly in a random fashion. An object _materializing_ as it makes its existence known.

Ignoring the strange event that was happening. Rito quickly raised his left arm forward in a grasping motion. His right arm following shortly after as it intended to _pierce_. His legs ready, making sure he was ready to jump out of the bathtub in a moment's notice.

"Escape successful!" His right hand stopped immediately hearing the cheerful voice. Almost making contact with the figures neck, _almost drawing blood for the kill_. His left hand softly touching a soft orb that comprised of the figures skin.

Rito studied the figure with a narrowed gaze. Focusing on appraisal and observation more than anything else.

" _Teleportation?"_ Rito thought as he described what he had seen.

The figure had pink bubble gum hair. Her voluptuous clothe less figure soaked by the impromptu shower. Curious dark emerald green eyes gaining recognition as she stared at Rito's two heterochromatic eyes.

Realization donned on his features as he hurriedly registered that it was a girl he was seeing. Removing both of his arms on her form, he jumped back as the bathroom's door collided with his back. His narrowed eyes gazing at the girl threateningly, though the small discernible blush on his face ruined the effect.

"Who are you?" Rito stated as he focused on the task at hand. Erasing the soft sensation he felt with his left hand earlier.

"Waa~ You're cute when your blushing!" The girl cooed happily as Rito gritted his teeth.

"I didn't blush! It's just a natural reaction!" He roared loudly. Immediately forgetting the situation he was placed in. Denying the phenomenon called as 'blushing' like a plague.

He never blushed! Ever!

"RIto! What's going on in there? I heard something exploding" Rito widened his eyes as he heard the distinct sound of his sister calling. _'Mikan!'_ With a conflicted decision, he opened the door to get out of the bathroom. Noticing the sliding door to be unlocked, he hurriedly opened to see the form of his sister.

"Rito? What are you- Kyaaaahhh!" Mikan screamed as she saw his brother's naked form.

"Mikan, I need you to listen to me" Rito stated in a serious tone as he placed both of his hands on the shoulders of the madly blushing Mikan. The girl was staring at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-W-Wha- Y-Y-Y-You-" Mikan could only stutter as she had a great view of his brother's lean form. Etching the very picture on her mind permanently.

"What are you stuttering for? Anyway, I need you to get in your room" Rito commanded. Unknowingly forgetting that he hadn't yet grasp a towel to cover his body.

"R-Room!?" Mikan squawked. Her eyes seemingly stuck to his own after barely removing it from his body earlier. Certain _thoughts_ invaded her mind from the context. Thankfully, she averted her eyes in time as her curiosity almost made her look below.

While she had seen her brother's body a long time ago, she never once saw it again after the incident. Since he avoided to show it to anyone. Looking at it now, the wounds on his body was already healed. Only scars were left. Yet they didn't appear revolting at all. Instead, they seemingly appealed to his lithe form.

"Oh, forgot about this" Rito said with a surprised tone. Noticing the lack of towel. Reaching for the hanger for a towel to cover his body. He then turned to look at his blushing sister again.

"Mikan, will you stop ogling me for a second?" He said with a straight face.

"I-I'm not o-ogling you!" Mikan defended harshly. Denying admitting that there was a sensation of disappointment that washed over her when her brother covered his body with a towel.

"Sure you're not" Rito rolled his eyes as he knew her sister's eyes stayed relatively longer in his upper section. He then shook his head lightly to return at the task at hand.

"Anyway, there's a naked girl in the bathtub with big boobs that appeared out of nowhere. I made the mistake of leaving her in the bathroom after I remove my grasp on one of her boobs" In the future, Mikan would look back in this moment and think of how her brother managed to say that with a straight face.

"What?" Mikan said with pure confusion.

"Now I know it's hard to believe. But you need to go in your room before I deal with her" Mikan could only look at her brother blankly.

"Are you perhaps doing kinky things with your friend?"

"What? No! Didn't I tell you? I don't have any friends!" He retorted.

Mikan looked at his brother sadly. Rito noticing this frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. So, you said that there is a girl in the bathroom now?" She asked. Calmness evident in her tone.

"For the second time, yes. Now you need to-" He was promptly cut off when Mikan passed by his form and made his way to the bathroom's door. "Mikan! Don't!"

"There's no one here" Rito stopped his shouts after Mikan turned to him with a deadpan.

"What?"

"See? There's no one here" Mikan repeated as she took a step away from the door. Showing an almost unused and perfectly empty bathroom.

"Wha-!? Where did she go? How did she-? I didn't even-!" Rito was cut off when Mikan spoke.

"Rito, I may be proud of you for finally taking an interest on this stuff. But please try not to mix reality and imagination together" Mikan asked with a sly tone.

"Easy for you to say. Might I remind you that you had the same thoughts as earlier when you looked at my body? Sure there was a lack of context. But your face literally exploded when your _imagination_ went away too far from _reality_ " He scoffed making Mikan blushed heavily.

"T-That was your fault! Idiot! Stupid Rito! Baka onii-chan!" Mikan wailed. Blushing more visibly before dashing outside the bathroom. Going up the stairs before a door slammed shut loudly.

"Mature as my sister. She really is easy to embarrass" Rito chuckled amusedly before remembering the situation from earlier. "Did she teleport again? Probably answers why I couldn't sense her" He muttered before hearing an indistinct thump.

"That sound came from upstairs" Rito looked up the ceiling. "Mikan is in her room right now" After a quick change of his clothes, he hurriedly made his way upstairs as well. After that, he then found himself in front of his door.

"Whoever you are..." Rito grumbled incomprehensively before opening the door.

His abilities ready to be manifested at any second.

As expected, he found the girl in his room. Seating comfortably with a towel draped over her form. She had her eyes closed as she breathed calmly. As if sensing someone was there, she opened her dark emerald green colored eyes to stare at Rito.

"Ah. I'm borrowing your towel" The girl exclaimed with a cheerful tone.

"Who are you? State your intentions" Rito stated while trying to erase the forming redness in his cheeks. But he was noticeably failing in that regard.

Hey, give him some credit here. Even if he had most of his whole life stripped out of him and decided not to engage in a romantic relationship with anyone. He was still a young teenager boy with perfectly integrated hormones to match. The female body was still a subject that appealed to him. So you can at least give him some exceptions. And furthermore, he was still currently working in that department.

"Ooh~ You're blushing again!" The pink-haired girl giddily commented. "How cute!" Rito's eyebrow twitched from that one.

"I'm not blushing!" Rito denied as he shouted before shaking his head. "Name?" He stated once more.

"Me? I'm Lala!" The now named Lala introduced herself briefly.

"Lala? What kind of name is that?" Rito asked confused.

"My name of course silly!"

"Riiiight... Well, now that I know you. Can you kindly state your intentions for breaking into my hous-"

He was promptly cut off when the door of his room slammed open. A small cream-colored figure with swirls as eyes hovered quickly heading his way.

"Lala-sama! I-!" The white figure didn't even manage to complete its sentence when it was force to dodge an impromptu hand stab in the air. "Hey, careful! That nearly got me!"

"Another one!?" Rito said as he readied to face the new intruder.

"Peke!? You managed to get away?" Lala shouted recognizing the cream-colored robot now named as Peke.

"Lala-sama! I'm glad that you're safe!" Peke ignored Rito as it flew to Lala's arms. The latter embracing the little robot with a relieved smile on her face. "Thank goodness that the spaceship didn't leave the Earth's atmosphere yet!"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Rito stated as he looked at the two. Peke then now noticed Rito for the second time.

"Lala-sama. Who is this weird Earthling with the high-frequency hand from earlier?" Peke asked curiously. From what it had noticed, there was an odd reading on Rito's right hand earlier. A dense frequency was enveloping the appendage that can even match their energy sword's standard absolute cutting edge technology!

"Earthling?" Rito raised an eyebrow from the specific comment.

"High-frequency hand?" Lala stared at Rito with the same expression. Her eyes then widened as she remembered something. "Oh! I forgot! What's your name by the way?" She asked.

"...why should I tell you?" Rito tilted his head as he finally calmed his nerves. While he didn't mind giving his name to a stranger, he at least knows not to give anything away from anyone with unknown intentions.

So that also covers anyone he labels as a stranger right? His mind just thought of something way too contradicted! Rito shook his head once more. How confusing.

"How rude~ Come' on! At least tell me!" Lala pouted in front of him.

Rito stared at her with a narrowed gaze. Her emerald eyes stayed focused on his own. After a few seconds of mentally debating, he sighed as he cleared his throat.

"...Rito. Yuuki Rito" Rito answered plainly.

"Muu~ Don't be so depressing!" Lala pouted before gesturing for Peke. "Oh right! This is Peke! An all purpose costume robot that I made" The orange head looked at the robot curiously.

"I haven't heard anything about it online..." Rito muttered. "You must be really smart and creative for making that. And it has a built-in artificial intelligence too" He offhandedly praised. But inside, the gears in his brain was currently processing.

Teleportation?

Earthling?

Spaceship?

Talking robot?

Rito thought as he knew it was now somewhat obvious yet truly disbelieving. And the black tail from Lala's back with a spade on its end was really an eye-catcher on its own.

"...Aliens. Really? And they're even speaking Japanese" Rito muttered with a sigh. If he hadn't seen it, he can't say that he can accept it. But the truth is literally right in front of him.

Wait... then flying saucers really do exist? Awesome! He must ride one at all costs!

"Aww~ You're making me blush!" Lala stated as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"So, what's an alien doing out here?" Rito calmly stated as Lala and Peke looked at him in surprise.

"You know about aliens?" Lala asked pointing to herself.

"Of course not. It was somewhat obvious from both of your conversation. And your tail kinda gave it away" Rito informed as he pointed at Lala's tail. "The other thing that's plainly obvious is that you both seem to be on the run" He deduced. And from their even more surprised expressions, he knew he was correct.

"Ehh!? How did you know? You're really smart!" Lala praised.

"I'm not that smart honestly. It's pretty much obvious when you think about it" Rito shook his head with a small smile. He then raised his eyebrow as he saw Lala approaching him in his direction. "What?" He asked as they are now standing face to face.

"I think you're really cute when your smiling" Lala chirped. "Much better than when you're blushing from earlier!" Rito embarrassingly scoffed at that.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not one to blush..." Rito muttered stubbornly. Then he faced Lala once more. "Can you wear something first? You shouldn't really show that much skin to a person you hardly met. Aren't you embarrassed at all?" As if realizing something, Rito turned his head away from Lala out of courteousness.

"Oh~ I didn't really mind being naked" Lala stated as Rito shook his head in exasperation

"No Lala. You only should show that much skin to people that you can trust and are comfortable with. You're lucky that I'm one of those few that at least care enough to know that you're a girl too" Rito firmly stated. "From how extremely beautiful you are, I'm not surprise that most people will surely take advantage of you if you act too careless like earlier" He lectured with nothing more than indifference in his tone.

Lala blushed slightly from the Rito's words. Due to certain circumstances, those kinds of compliments were hardly come to get by if someone was in her position. Contrary to what Rito had said, the 'few' that he was referring to was nearly non-existent. She can even count the number of males that regarded her as beautiful with no ulterior motives with one hand and even spare three fingers while she's at it. Well, except people that has a job to do in her place with specific circumstances themselves.

"R-Right!" Lala stated with an uncharacteristic stutter, taking Rito's words to heart. She then turned to the same surprise robot as she spoke. "Peke! Dress form!" She added as she tossed the towel that wrapped her frame.

"Hai! Lala-sama!" Peke then flew to the air. "Transform! Dress Form!" The robot then glowed brightly.

Rito still had his head turned was unable to see the transformation. Only mechanical-like sounds and, weirdly, Lala's moans was all he heard until the light vanished. He turned his head too look at Lala's new outfit.

Lala was wearing a white full-body dominatrix suit. A sort of skirt was attached to each side of her hips. Purple patterns and designs were evident on some parts of her outfit and gloves. While a hat that had the appearance of Peke's face was worn comfily atop her head with bat wing-like appendages. And her tail more emphasized swaying excitedly from her rear.

"Is it too tight Lala-sama?" Peke asked as Lala shook her head.

"Nope. Just perfect. It's great that Peke came here quickly" Said Lala as she checked her outfit before turning to Rito. "So? Does it look good Rito?" She asked.

"It's weird" Rito bluntly stated with a straight fase.

He would surely look back at this moment. And would question himself as to why him of all people would describe someone as 'weird'.


	3. The Chance To Choose

The night continued for the two beings that met today. An alien girl and a human under the roof of a warm home. The both of them were engage in a discussion. A discussion that the latter was heavily displeased about.

Lala pouted as she stepped towards Rito before softly pounded her small fists on his chest.

"Waaaah! You're so rude again Rito! I took my time designing this outfit you know!" Lala whined petulantly.

While other's may have regarded her inventions as toys. She really did take her time in creating each and every one of them all. That also heavily includes one of her most successful and prided invention known as Peke.

"Well, sorry for being blunt and honest" Rito said as he carefully pushed Lala's head away from him. "Better to tell the truth than to lie right?" He stated as he placed a hand on his hip.

"You really meant it! You really do think it's weird!"

"Of course I do. The majority would surely say yes- *Owowow!*" Rito was forced to wince when Lala suddenly raise her right hand and pinched his left cheek.

"This is your punishment for being rude!"

"*Ow!* Stop! *Ow!* That hurts Lala!" Thankfully, Rito was given the chance to be relieved of the pain. As Lala removed her hands on his cheek before sticking out her tongue mockingly towards him.

"Be rude and I'll do that again" Rito rubbed his slightly swollen cheek. Looking at Lala with displeasure.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say 'Lala-sama'" He sarcastically stated.

"You're doing it again!"

"Don't you dare pinch my cheeks!" Rito dodged an incoming hand from Lala as he stepped back. The latter wasn't able to stop herself from advancing as she tripped forward. Her body fell as it collided with Rito. Sending both of them towards the ground.

"Ow~" Lala stated as she rubbed her head. She then looked at Rito who was staring at him flatly with the slightest hint of his cheeks blushing.

Lala was straddling Rito's hips. The latter's hand placed comfily in each side of the former's waist. Fortunately, Rito was leaning against the wall to avoid their position to be even more compromising. Though, it didn't lessen the fact that their current position was already compromised in the beginning.

"Can you get off?" Rito asked politely. As he quickly removing his hands on her waist. While Lala just looked at him with a curious gaze.

"...I'll think about it"

"What kind of response is that?!" Rito stated irritatingly. "Please get off. I really don't want my legs to be numbed"

"..."

"I said get off"

"Stingy" Lala pouted while Rito twitched an eyebrow. But nonetheless the former got up as the latter followed shortly after.

"Now that that's done" Rito started gaining Lala's attention. "What are you going to do now Lala? You're on the run right now correct?" He sighed as he saw Lala nodded somberly.

"That's right Lala-sama, what do you plan to do now?" Peke's voice seems to make Lala's expression dimmer.

"I... I was meaning to ask if I could stay here for a short time" He raised an eyebrow from the request. "I had certain plans but I'm not sure of them anymore" She continued with a shook of her head. "Please let me stay here! At least enough time for things to go down. I-I promise that I'll be good!" Lala then looked at Rito with a pleading look.

Rito closed his eyes to think about it. He knew that letting her stay here would end badly for him in the long run. It would even make Mikan's life at risk since these were aliens that they were talking about. So the only wise response was to turn down Lala's request and left her be. But...

The boy stared at Lala with his right eye opened. Observing the expression she displayed.

Even if he had only met her today. He can tell she was a genuinely nice girl, an air-headed at most, but a good girl nonetheless. And from what he noticed, she was really a bit too innocent for her own good. Also, she had been lucky that it was his bathtub that she had crashed into and no one else's; there were many people there that would surely take advantage of her.

But what he clearly noticed was what reflected in her eyes...

A look of a person that was given no chance to choose.

So he decided the stupid thing to do.

"...Fine, you can stay here" Lala's eyes brightened as she prepared to lunge but Rito stopped him with a hand.

"Just think of it as an exchange for seeing you in your birthday suit earlier" Rito scratched the back of his head. "Now were even, you hear?" Lala nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks Rito! You really are nice!" She cheered while Rito turned his head away.

"I never said I was nice Lala. I'm just being considerate about your situation. Don't trust other people that easily" Rito denied with a sigh. "And I just can't let a genius airheaded girl roam the town freely and expect nothing bad to happen" He grinned teasingly.

"Waaah! Rito~!" Lala whined as Rito just smiled amusedly.

Yeah, this'll come to bite him back in the ass.

But he had to say something for damage control.

"Just remember to not grow attach to me one way or another" Rito stated firmly. "Trust me. You'll surely regret it if you do" He proclaimed with a certain edge in his tone.

Lala showed expected confusion from his words. And she was about to reply until she was cut off when Rito pulled him close to his chest and jumped back.

"R-Rito?" Lala asked surprised and slightly flustered from the semi-embrace. But not really that opposed to such a contact.

Two blurs that came from the window then landed on the floor. The figures left no kind of change when they landed on one knee. Not even a scratch nor sound in the wooden floor. They moved quietly. Too quietly. A fact that Rito noticed.

"Geez, you sure are troublesome" The two figures were wearing matching black tuxedo. One of them had dark green hair while one had dark red hair. They also were each wearing black sunglasses and exuded a serious ambience.

"We'll have to make sure we tie you up before we leave Earth" One of the two stated as they slowly got up.

"Friends of yours Lala?" Rito casually asked while indiscernibly edging towards the window. Lala seeing them made a displeasure face.

"Peke..."

"Y-Yes!?"

"I told you didn't I? I said to make sure that no one was following you..." Lala stated with an angry pitch.

"S-Sorry Lala-sama!" Peke squeaked fearfully.

"You stupid robot! My plans are now messed up you know!" Lala whined.

"Sorry!"

' _So these were the pursuers huh'_ Rito, in all of these, kept a calm mind. _'Mikan will surely hear the ruckus if we stay here for too long'_ He thoughts as he continued to edge on the windows quietly.

The two figures slowly crept closer to Lala. Fully ignoring the existence of Rito who was behind her.

"Lala-sama! Let's use that bracelet one more time!" Peke suggested hurriedly. While Rito listened curiously in their discussion. Thinking in the lines of their supposed mediums of teleportation.

"It's useless. The bracelet will need a whole day to charge after being used once" Rito's eyebrow twitched from the clearly non-innovative feature.

' _So much for being a genius. It kinda feels like she's just doing this for fun'_ Rito pondered as he remembered Peke. Unknown to him, he was more accurate than close.

"Now let's go" The red haired one exclaimed as he reach to grasp Lala's arm.

They seemingly forgot another's presence. Not that just wouldn't do.

"How rude~ You shouldn't really ignore me you know" The two of them glanced behind Lala to see Rito with a playful grin.

"An Earthling?" The green haired alien questioned. "Stay out of this. You have no business here human" He noted with a strong tone.

"Business?" Rito tilted his head. "You both dirtied my floor alien. That became my business. On an important note, Lala and I currently have a deal settled and I'm not one to do it halfway" He provoked making Lala stunned as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Yeah, this'll bite him back in the ass. Though he never thought it will happen sooner that he realized. Any warning would've been nice.

"Be quiet Earthling" The red haired alien stated. "You have no idea what you're getting into" He was about to reach for Lala's arm again. But he failed as Rito got in front of Lala and grasp the aliens hand with his own.

"Maybe I don't. But who's to say I won't?" Rito playfully stated as he then performed a casual grip.

"What are you- *AGH!*" The red haired alien was forced to kneel when he felt his hand being gripped tightly by such unexpected strength.

The two others could only look shock by the scene. Lala couldn't even believe what was happening right in front of her.

"Why you!? Let him go or else!" The green haired alien snapped out of his daze and sent a powerful punch towards Rito. To only feel his punch lose its momentum as it didn't even managed to touch the latter's other hand. Before he then found himself at the exact same position as the other alien. Groaning loudly because of arm being in pain. "*AGH!*"

"Though I can finish this here. I don't want you two to make a ruckus in the house" Rito stated in a bored tone. "So, go Lala. I got the situation here. I'll meet you outside after I dragged these two right after"

Lala still couldn't move because of the display he was showing in front of her. Understandably so, since this was something she never expected. Her genius mind tried to comprehend and understand what she was seeing, but to no avail. Rito seeing this gave an irritated sigh.

"Airhead. Stupid genius. Lame designer" Lala was brought out of her thoughts by Rito's insults. She could only pout embarrassingly from the sideline.

"Rito~!"

"You can hound me later but just go!" Lala nodded hurriedly and made her way to the window. Casting a last glance across her shoulder. She leaped outside the opened window and flew using the bat-like wings on her hat.

Confirming that Lala was now gone, Rito nodded as he glance at the two invaders. A nasty smirk etched on his face.

"Now then. Prepare to play soccer"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Lala flew quickly after leaping outside Rito's room. Soaring fast amidst the night sky as she hovered above rooftops.

"Do you think Rito will be okay Peke?" Lala asked worriedly as she cast fleeting glances behind her.

"I do not know Lala-sama, but he's a weird Earthling that's for sure. His display of strength was truly startling" Lala recalled Rito unexpected show of strength. It still surprised her even now. But in turn, led her curiosity to bloom. Yet the sheer worry that she felt was clouding any of her other thoughts.

"I'm still worried Peke" Lala admitted. "Rito was kinda rude at first. But he was nice. I'm feeling really bad for making him involved in this" She heard Peke hum from above her.

"It's all in the past Lala-sama. The only thing we can do is to do our best and not let Rito-dono down" Lala nodded decisively from that. She was about to say something when she was force to stop as figures of the two aliens from earlier soared right ahead of her in an amazing speed. Never once stopping as they left her view.

"What was that!?" Lala said surprised.

"Lala"

"Kya!" Lala squeaked as she suddenly stumbled. Before feeling to a familiar contact on her shoulders.

"Hey" Rito stated right by her side as he waved a hand. "Never thought I hear you say 'kya'. I'd call it cute if you didn't wear that weird outfit this evening" He smirked.

"Rito~!" Lala pouted as Rito laughed. The former then noticed something.

"Wha-! Rito you're flying!" Lala exclaimed in awe. True to her words, Rito was currently flying with no kind of special assistance like she did.

"Guess I am" Rito shrugged as Lala displayed another pout from the reaction before she shook her head.

"Why are you helping me Rito?"

Lala asked with a serious tone. Finding it weird that the boy beside her would go so far for her. He could just left him be earlier and not accept or ignore her request. But what he's done wasn't exactly leading up to that and it never ended within her doubts.

"Don't think much of it. Didn't I tell you that I'm just doing my side of our deal?" Rito stated casually.

"Yeah, but..." Lala trailed off because of no response. Yes, she still found many holes in his statement. Since, being naked earlier wasn't really a big deal for her. But she knew he was clearly having the bad end of the bargain in their supposed deal. And she found that clearly unfair for him.

"Look at the park. We can land there" Rito suddenly stated as he flew down. With Lala following shortly behind him, after a moment of indecision.

From the nearby street, a certain blue haired girl was walking her dog. Until the latter noticed Lala and Rito zipping through the air at a past pace.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Barked the dog loudly as her owner looked at him.

"What is it Maru?" The girl asked before looking up to only catch the back of the two flying figures.

"Y-Yuuki-kun?"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"Here you go!" Rito stated with a laugh as he jumped vertically before kicking the side of the thrown truck right back at the red haired alien.

"You're insane!" The latter could only exclaim as he saw the supposed weak Earthling casually kicked a heavy vehicle in Earth standards. Sure he could throw that easily, which he did. But seeing someone you regarded as a weak species was truly shocking. He jumped high to dodge the incoming large projectile to only be met by a foot on his face that sent him tumbling towards a metal post.

"Yeah. I get that a lot" Rito smirked as he landed down the pavement. Before taking a step forward as he leapt in an absurd speed. With a fist outstretched towards the other alien who was shocked by the sheer speed. The latter could only raise his arms in an X-position to block the attack out of instinct.

"*Gah!*" The alien never had the chance to stand his ground. As he found himself being lifted before crashing towards a tree because of Rito's deceptively powerful punch.

"This is just simple **[Strength Enhancement]** " Rito stated with a grin as he crossed his arms. "Surely, you can do better to at least make me do something different"

The two aliens hurriedly got up before standing meters away from the Earthling. Caution and alertness evident in their stance as they observed Rito carefully.

"Go Rito!" Lala cheered from behind him. "Show them whose boss!"

"You're outfit ruins you're cheering Lala. I propose you stop" Rito teased without turning his head.

"Rito!" Lala pouted as he gnashed her teeth cutely hearing Rito laugh.

"Anyway..." Rito shook his head amusedly before turning to the two injured aliens.

The two aliens could not believe their current predicament. They were tasked in capturing Lala for good. They thought it would be an easy task like numerous times. But they were clearly mistaken.

Now the two of them stood here with two broken arms and a bloody nose. The assailant in front of them had no kind of injuries. It's as if he was just playing around, which made their muscles and whole bodies tense.

As Rito was about to leap. He was forced to stop his advance as he looked up to see distinct lights in the night sky.

"How surprising" A loud and mighty voice boomed in the sky as Rito fully comprehended what he was seeing.

A spaceship! A real U.F.O! They really we're designed to be circles!

True to his thoughts, various light shown from sky. Illuminating its entirety as it formed a distinct shape. A spherical shape with twinkling lights below its surface. Before a beam suddenly emerged from its center. Shooting downwards just right in front of the two aliens, who still stood despite their injuries.

It was then a figure shot below promptly after. Landing gracefully in front of the two red and green haired aliens.

The figure had grayish hair. He wore an intimidating matching gray armor with various orbs decorating certain parts of it. A dark violet cape swished quietly in his back that was attached to his armor. While a thin and scorpion-like tail swayed quietly behind him. His fierce heterochromatic eyes of blue and gray met Rito's distinctive own.

The atmosphere gained a significant weight. Rito standing as he readied, feeling his nerves to sharpen. This was someone strong. He can feel it. This was a real bona-fide warrior!

"Zastin!" Rito heard Lala from behind him. As she uttered the newly arrival alien's name.

"I applaud for your... extra-ordinary power Earthling" The now named Zastin commended before continuing.

"But it seems you're misunderstanding something here. An outsider should not meddle with our affairs. Stay out of this and we will not recognize your involvement any further" He proclaimed confusing Rito.

"Misunderstanding?" Rito tilted his head as he stood straight. The sensation of a sudden foreboding slightly felt by his senses. And what the warrior said next was unexpected.

"Lala-sama, that's enough! Stop running away from home already!" Zastin shouted with a thunderous rumble. Though it was probably sheer irritation in his part.

"I don't want to!" Lala answered in kind. "I've had enough. Successor or not. I'm tired of having to go through arranged marriage meetings everyday!"

"However, Lala-sama..." Zastin tried to counter. "This is what you're father wishes" Lala was about to retort back when she was cut off.

"*Ow!*"

"Oi... What is the meaning of this?" Rito blankly stated as he pulled Lala's cheeks with both of his hands. "You never said anything about running away"

"I did!"

"I thought you were being chased!" Rito shouted.

"I did! ...But I never said I _running_ away from home *Owowowow!*" Pinch!

"That's a major difference and you know it!" Rito placed a hand on his face after letting Lala go. The latter looking at him with a pout. "What did I get myself into?"

"You said you're going to help me!" Lala tried to argue, remembering what he said earlier.

"I never said I'm going to _help_ you. I just letting you stay in my house for a short time"

"Waaah! Stupid Rito! Stingy! I thought you were nice!"

"Didn't I just tell you? I'm not nice!" Rito argued back.

Zastin and his cohorts could only look at them with a deadpan. Not really expecting for the two to bicker and exchange insults like they were currently seeing. But the former eventually snapped out of his thoughts as he gazed at the orange haired teen. Giving him an appraisal look.

' _Who are you Earthling? I don't think Lala-sama never showed this side of her to a person she hardly met. Let alone force her to say any kind of insults. And that show of power...'_ The warrior thought as he observed the enigmatic teen. But he had a job to do. So he discarded his questions for later.

"Lala-sama. As the first princess of the planet Deviluke, you have a significant role and responsibility to beheld. In an extent, your role as the princess of the whole Miky Way Galaxy" Zastin stated as Rito looked at him.

"First princess? Milky Way Galaxy?"

"That is correct Earthling" Zastin nodded in confirmation. "Who you're talking to is the very daughter of our King, the ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy and all of its other related planets" He confirmed before saying Lala's real full name.

"Lala Satalin Deviluke-sama"

Rito momentarily comprehended what he just heard. Gears shifting inside his head as he understood what that implied.

"Oh really?" Rito then looked at Lala with half-lidded eyes. "What do you have to say to this? 'Lala-sama'?" He finished dryly.

An alien girl on the run is one thing. But an alien princess of a whole galaxy? The chances of pissing the King are catastrophic! That important title surely had been earned.

Sure he was confident. But he had a feeling that kind of person can easily destroy planets with just his whim. After he heard him being a ruler and all. He doesn't have that much power... yet.

Lala just huffed embarrassingly before her eyes brightened as she suddenly clung to Rito's arm. A mischievous idea formed by her genius mind.

"Oi" Rito reacted accordingly.

"Zastin! You don't need to worry about me running away!" Lala proclaimed before taking a deep breath as she exclaimed.

"Because I have chosen Rito as my suitor already!" She stated with a firm tone.

"What!?" Zastin said in shock as his eyes widened.

"That's right!" Lala grinned. "Rito will be my husband! He allowed me to stay in his home. This will be my decision!" She proclaimed before feeling a painful sting on her forehead. "*Ow!*"

"We've only met today Lala" Rito flatly informed as he flicked her forehead. "Even if it was possible, I don't think I would even agree" Lala then whipped her head to look at him. She then shot him a betrayal look.

"T-Then... you don't like me?"

"Yes"

"You don't have to be so blunt! Stupid Rito!" Rito sighed exasperatedly.

"Well... it's not like that guy will believe you" Rito stated pointing a finger at Zastin. "He seems pretty sharp" He deduced.

"I see... so you're the one chosen by Lala-sama" Zastin nodded with a serious gaze.

"Of course it had to be the other way around. Wait... didn't you just hear us right now?" Rito asked. "I'm sure you did. You're within hearing range" He was ignored when Zastin spoke again.

"But that isn't how it goes Lala-sama" Zastin shook his head for a negative. "Your other suitors had already gained approval for their chances from the King. I'm afraid it doesn't work like that"

That comment managed to spur something inside the orange haired teen. He suddenly stared at Zastin with a new certain edge in his gaze.

"...I know I don't have any say in this" The four aliens took note of the sudden change of tone. "But doesn't it look like your treating this like its nothing?" If Lala was surprised, she indeed showed it.

"Rito?"

"You're actually implying that you just need to get your King's attention for a life-changing event" Rito asked as he carefully eyed the grey haired warrior.

"...If so, what is it to you Earthling?" Zastin stood his ground. Absently noticing the air seemed to _stir_.

What's happening?

"I may fully disagree for Lala running away from his home..." Rito said in a more serious tone. "But don't you think it's not right for anyone to not have any choices in the matter?" Old memories erupted from within him. There's something about this situation that truly grated his nerves.

Oh right.

How your whole life is controlled and would be doomed to end in something that you will eventually regret.

The exact same position that he was currently given.

"Rito?" Lala muttered once more as she felt her cheeks blushing unconsciously. Admiration in her eyes as Rito unknowingly and indirectly stood up for her.

"...I know what you feel Earthling. But an order from the King is still an order" Zastin then readied he grasped the hilt of his sword. Green neon energy erupting to act as the blade's lethal edge. "Let me, the King's most loyal subject and the strongest swordsman in Deviluke show you a warning" The swordsman proclaimed his title.

But whatever came next instantly rendered that proclamation to nothing but dust.

" **[Rain]** "

The night sky clouded. Lightning suddenly erupted as it flashed with lucid intensity. Thunder followed as it roared viciously amidst the dark skies.

"What?" Zastin stood dumbfounded as he felt the countless water droplets grazed his form. His expression yielding surprise from the sudden and seemingly _instant_ change of the weather.

His eyes then widened in realization as he gazed back at the silent orange haired teen. Before feeling his spines shivering as his eyes met a gaze with sheer intensity.

 _Two eyes glowed menacingly in the dark. An eye shone with the color of chocolate brown. While the other radiated with the color of light blue._

Everyone in the area suddenly felt as if they couldn't move. Even Lala who was not the recipient of the _attack_ felt herself shivering in a significant intensity.

Rito's body then emitted an ominous light purple outline. Seemingly adding yet another weight in his presence coupled with the tense and dangerous atmosphere.

" **[Link] [Freeze] [Elongate] [Reinforce] [Sharpen]** " Rito ordered firmly like a mantra in a monotonic voice. His voice resounding amidst the silent park. Similar to a series of instructions that held mere simple meanings.

Abilities are specialized. They are the perfect representation of humans. Imperfectness and flaws obviously displayed in their common structure. A fact that all humans have to live with.

The effect was instantaneous. Similar of following an instruction in a step by step manner.

The droplets of water ceased to fall from the sky, as they hanged quietly in the air. Brief imaginary faded orange lines seemed to connect each independent drop before dispersing. A fierce cold wind blew, which froze the atomic structure of the liquid, turning them into ice.

Their lengths instantly stretching until it matched the size of spears. Before finally, each of the frozen liquid seemingly screeched as their thin blunt edges instantly hardened and sharpened into a significant intensity.

The ability to summon rain in a specific location.

The ability to freely control light weighted matter.

The ability to connect objects.

The ability to freeze substances within a single touch.

The ability to extend matter without adding weight.

The ability to make an object's structure to coagulate.

And the ability to enhance the sharpness of a single body part.

Abilities are the epitome of imperfectness. And like humans, if banded together, they project something close to perfection. One would only need the means to do it.

...and the human known as Yuuki Rito had that otherworldly means.

Countless spears of long sharpened ice hanged resolutely in the air. They seemingly dangled resolutely, ready to be deployed at any moment. To pierce and damage had been programmed to be their sole intention. The onlookers could only gaze at the phenomenon with absolute shock and horrified visages.

They didn't notice the trail of blood that trailed down from orange headed teen's lips. As they were too pre-occupied by the sudden flaunt of power that a _mere_ _Earthling_ had shown right in front of them.

I mean, who wouldn't?

Zastin suddenly snapped out of his daze as he observed the situation. It had seemed the Earthling had these weird powers.

Yet still, he was not the strongest swordsman for nothing. He had proven his mettle and had earned his title by strength, skill and prowess. The situation seemed to be similar of being trapped. But this was still Earth, the matter conversion in this part of the universe could be describe as 'imperfect'. Surely, those visibly sharp spears would most likely immediately crack even with only a Devilukean's fortified skin. Even more so when his current armor was forged as one of the most resilient-

*Swish*

A frigid gale swished.

*Crack!*

The swordsman absentmindedly raised a trembling hand to reach for his right cheek. Before recognizing a liquid known as his blood that trickled down his cheek because of a sudden gale. A sudden gale that he couldn't even sense as he slightly turned his head across his shoulders. To only see his armor's shoulder blade grazed cleanly by the sudden force. It now appeared that part of his armor was seemingly ravaged. And beyond that, a single undamaged spear made of ice squarely pierced the solid pavement of the park.

It was the only one of the countless spears that littered the sky above.

It's as if his thoughts were seemingly read. A test to see if his sudden confidence had a formidable foundation. Yet looking at it now, he knew it had been crushed once more.

The energy sword in his grasp had been long gone. The weapon was seemingly silent as it made its presence in the ground smaller. Sharing the same sentiments of its wielder in this unexpected situation.

There, the aliens stood unable to move in their respective spots. It's as if the world noticed a disturbance and seemingly stopped to comprehend what had happened. Something that shouldn't be possible. Something that shouldn't have existed.

"...I'll have to correct something for you Zastin" The indicated alien stiffly glanced towards Rito's eyes that returned to its original lucidity. Though, the whole situation didn't make it less tensing.

"Every life has a pre-determined course"

The four aliens were still distracted by the spectacle. But did their best to give their rapt attention to the words that lingered in the air.

"It will always start anew as a thing that contains life"

"It's the start of a cycle. Then comes the decisions and paths that we each take"

"Then finally... it will all eventually end with _death_ "

Rito casually brushed the lingering blood on his lips.

"Let me show you what the most horrible feeling a living being can experience in their lifetime" He raised his arms upward as the elongated ice spears stood ready for his incoming command.

The permission to pierce. To pierce and to permit death.

" **And then... you'll eventually feel the regret once you realize that having an unfulfilled life is nothing more than worthless"**

Since death means the ultimate end of all things. No words can explain the sheer terror when one being reaches that particular part of the never-ending cycle.


	4. Consequences Be Damned

Thousands or maybe even millions of frozen spears hovered amidst the air. The light reflected from the moon dazzled within each individual sharpened spikes of ice.

With a seemingly deranged wide grin, Rito initiated to _pierce_.

"Rito! Stop!" He was broken out of his trance when Lala suddenly enveloped him in a hug. Tightly embracing his backside as it prompted him to regain his momentum.

"Lala! What the hell!?" Rito shouted in alarm as he felt Lala's form stop his command. "I was about to kill them!" He yelled in protest.

"What!? Don't kill them!" Lala seemed to be startled by Rito's suggestion as she hugged him tighter. "You don't need to go that far!"

"I don't?" Rito tilted his head innocently.

"Of course you don't!" Lala cried out. "Killing is bad!"

Rito was about to argue with her once more before realizing their position. Quickly dislodging himself out of her grip. He took a step back as he gazed at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't do that again" Rito grumbled as Lala blinked in confusion.

"Well, at least you stopped" Lala said with a nod, ignoring his somewhat offensive tone. "Now, will you please make all of these disappear" She widely gestured with both of her arms up high. Indicating for the countless spears in the dark night sky.

"...If I don't want to?" Rito stubbornly argued.

Lala glared with unexpected heat. Something that even made Rito flinch. Grumbling for various reasons, he slightly raised his hand with a flick of his fingers.

*Snap*

With that gesture, the onlookers heard distinct breaking sounds in the skies. Gazing up, they found the countless spears already shattering as small fragments and crystals harmlessly rained upon their heads.

"Wow!" Lala cheered as she saw bits of miniature ice falling. It was similar to snow on a Christmas night. Not that the aliens know of Christmas or snow for that matter.

"There. Happy?" Lala turned to look at Rito with a bright grin.

"It was so beautiful! I didn't know you can- Rito are you alright!?" Her eyes suddenly caught the faint trail of blood that escaped Rito's lips. Sudden worry and concern became visible in her eyes as she took a step forward. To only be stopped with a hand by the individual in question.

"Don't worry about it" Rito brushed his chin once more as he wiped the traces of blood in his shirt. "It's just blood Lala. No biggie" He tried to calm the frantic Lala down.

' _So much for that. It seems my limit is about five huh?'_ Rito mentally thought as he shook his head. Trying to disregard the sudden spike of pain that he felt in his head. Something that he had been ignoring for the time being. Well, not that Lala had to know that.

"Are you sure Rito?" Lala asked worriedly as she cupped both of his cheeks.

Prying Lala's hands off his cheeks, he proceeded to face the three aliens from earlier.

"Anyways, let's get back on topic" Rito said without facing her. "What are you going to do now Lala?" he asked indicating for her to speak.

Lala looked at Rito first before directing her view towards Zastin and the others.

"I..." She trailed off before shaking her head resolutely. "I'll be staying here Zastin. That's my decision. You can go tell Daddy that I have chosen a suitable husband to marry" She continued unhesitatingly as she recalled Rito's earlier words.

Surprisingly, what he had said earlier made her blush. A warm feeling invading her insides as she remembered how cool Rito had been moments prior. She wouldn't mind him now being her-

"What Lala was supposed to say was that 'She'll be thinking it more thoroughly'" Rito said with a brief glare towards Lala before facing the aliens again.

"She had been tired and desperate for the day and I clearly noticed that. With all the chasing and running going on. It would not be a surprise for her to cling on someone that helped her unconditionally. So, to her sudden decision of proclaiming that I would be his 'husband'. Can you just assume that it was only a desperate move on her part in this kind of situation?" Rito bowed making the aliens surprise from his genuine politeness while Lala expectedly protested.

"No Rito!" Lala stated. "I'm serious about-" She was cut off.

"I said this once and I'll say it again" Rito turned to her fully with a leveled firm gaze. "We've only met today Lala. One day isn't enough for your feelings to bloom into love. You don't know me all that much. Heck, I can even tell you that I'm not all that of a good person you envisioned me to be"

"But... No, I really-" Lala tried to come up with a response but to no avail. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Rito held onto her shoulders.

"Lala, look at my eyes for a sec" Lala stopped her struggles as she looked at two beautiful distinct colored eyes.

He needed to convince her not because he doesn't want her proposal. He was doing this to make sure that she would never regret anything. He can tell that she was too innocent for her own good. Too innocent. It was always those types that always look at the smaller picture rather than the big one. Not that he was criticizing her. But he was just sure that it would be hard to convince the alien girl.

"You are a great and beautiful girl even without all that royalty stuff" Lala blushed red from the praise. "I know you're also a strong-willed individual Lala. You tried to deny what you're forced to do out of freedom. While I can't really call you running away from it as a good thing. I can at least respect your pure intentions. And you know what? I kinda like those type of girls" Rito slowly averted his gaze as he realize words kept running on his mouth. "...Forget that last part"

What was he saying!? Curse his unhinged mouth for blurting something irrelevant!

"Rito..." Lala mumbled as she too averted her gaze. _'So Rito likes girls like me. Hehe~ He's so cute right now'_ She giddily thought.

"Anyways..." Rito hurriedly changed the subject. "I'm only doing this for your own good. And even if I did somehow accept, you'll only come to regret in the long run" Rito stated somberly. "...I can't exactly tell you the details but you have to listen to me okay?" He said with a pleading tone.

"You're too much of a wonderful girl to be wasted on someone like me. If you want somebody to make you truly happy, I know for sure that I'm not the one. You have to listen to your own heart when that time comes. And make sure to never regret it" Rito stated as he took a few steps back. Lala instinctively stepped closer towards him.

He was wrong. Lala thought. Even if it was just a short time, she truly did enjoy the time that she spent with Rito here. He was rude, that she can say for sure. But he had been a person that understood her. A person that didn't take advantage of her and had stayed true to his words. She didn't like the way that he degraded himself like that.

Aside from her family, this was the first time someone genuinely treated her like a normal girl. And someone that really manage to-

"Zastin? If I'm correct?" Lala wasn't given a chance to say anything as Rito spoke. "I apologize for my rash behavior. I won't deny that I had the intention to kill you and your followers. And I won't even make excuses to get out of this situation" He apologized. "If I somehow manage to insult the whole Devilukean Kingdom. Please turn all your anger towards me and only me" He stated with a serious tone.

If Zastin was surprised, he didn't show it. Years of training to be the best swordsman had taught him of the ways of hiding one's expressions. He surveyed the orange haired teen known as an 'Earthling'.

He was... strong. That much was true. It was his first time of seeing that kind of strength even by universal standards. His display of power even reminded him of their King. His first attack managed to destroy his armor effortlessly. He couldn't even imagine if this Earthling decided to rain them with countless sharp spears in the skies.

But he had also determined him of being a fearless and courageous individual. Even after knowing of the truth, he had stood up for Lala in the most bizarre way as possible. Even then, he didn't try to get their princess' hand just like any other suitor, from what he can tell. He even encouraged her to make decisions wisely and never regret it.

This Earthling's ridiculous strength and noble values.

If only the other suitors were like this boy, the King would surely be complacent of choosing a worthy heir.

But that was for another time. He still had to address something.

"You don't have to worry about that" Zastin shook his head as he gazed at Rito with newfound respect. "This was all just a misunderstanding. There will be no kind of feud happening in this night" He proclaimed before straightening himself.

"Furthermore, you have our gratitude for keeping Lala-sama safe and sound" He bowed deeply to show his reverence.

"You don't have to bow" Rito sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just doing my part of my deal with Lala" He excused as Zastin faced him. "Just be sure to let her have the freedom to at least choose someone who would make her happy in the future"

"I'll try to request that to the King. You have my word" Rito nodded as he then looked at Lala.

"Well, I think it's time to say our goodbyes Lala" The girl promptly shook her head.

"No, Rito. Can't I stay here with you?" Lala pleaded before feeling a chop on her head. "Ow!"

"You haven't been listening to me at all" Rito sighed as he placed his hand on her head. "If you stay with me, happiness is the last thing you'll ever find" He then brought his palms to reach her hands. "And I don't want that. Search for the one that'll really make you happy. I'll be silently supporting you along the way" He then continued with a slight snicker. "Even if you're kind of weird"

"Rito!" Lala pouted before feeling his hand softly stroke her head.

"What? It's true though" Rito amusedly stated.

The two then shared a laugh as Lala suddenly grasped Rito's hand on her head. Clutching his warm palm with both of her own palms.

Feeling the warmth that he gave.

And even if it was a short time. She surely wished it would last forever.

"...You won't reconsider?" Lala stated quietly as she absentmindedly caressed Rito's hand. The latter can't help but sigh as he shook his head.

"Now you're just making this hard for me" He rolled his eyes. "If you keep doing this, I might just give up" Lala brightened up from the words that he had said. Something that he shouldn't have stated right in front of her. But he can't help it.

To him, even if their meeting was the very definition of unusual. He can't totally say that he hated Lala and regretted what came next. No, it was very far from that. Not even close. If he could be truthful, there was just something about her that made him feel... alive. As illogical as it may sound, their short and crude encounter today made him feel a taste of freedom. Someone that he can sympathize with when it comes to breaking your own shackles.

Though, his situation was vastly different compare to her. At least he had witnessed someone that truly wanted to be free. Someone that would take a risk in just proclaiming your own self-worth.

Unfortunately, that time had to end... for now at least.

"Let's go... Lala-sama" Zastin called out rather awkwardly. Not really wanting to interrupt their heartfelt moment so rudely.

But judging from the uncharacteristic glare he was given. He knew he absolutely messed up in that one.

"Zastin~" Lala whined as she pouted. Rito laughed from their interaction.

Gently prying off both of his hands from her. He then took a step back as he looked at her with a smile.

"Stay safe Lala"

Rito raised his hand for a wave.

"See you... Rito"

Lala looked at him sadly as she returned a reluctant wave.

It was then the spaceship in the sky formed a spherical shape glow. Before a beam of light immediately shot down from the sky. Lighting Lala and the three aliens from underneath.

Rito kept his hand raised as he waved goodbye. To Lala who could only close her eyes in sadness. Her and the other aliens' feet slightly floated for the incoming departing.

Looking at Lala who was trying hard to keep her tears away, Rito subconsciously stopped his wave.

Something suddenly spurred within him. A twist in his stomach that he couldn't quite figure out. But nonetheless it was... unpleasant.

He wasn't the type to make girls cry. Not at all. He can't even stand the notion of being the one who caused it. So seeing Lala like that, it made him feel something akin to regret.

Funny. Earlier it was him who had lectured her of things about regret. But now, he knew it was the start of a new one. Maybe on his part. But more so for the princess alien girl.

Regret for not being able to get a chance to get what she had always wished for.

His lips thinned as he withdrew his hand to his side.

The light from the spaceship flickered. Quickly sending the aliens into its abode. With another flicker, the beam of light extinguished as the otherworldly aircraft revved up. Spinning slowly as it prepared to descent. The nearby surroundings swishing violently from the rapid force.

Rito stood there as his orange locks shadowed his eyes. An indiscernible expression etched onto his features. A mysterious yet solemn atmosphere enveloping his form.

He didn't like regrets. Not. One. Bit. That kind of emotion didn't exactly sit right with him. It always portrayed something wrong in his part. Why choose to miss on something you always wanted just because you aren't allowed to? Why does fate and destiny always have to be the ones on control? Why can't anyone just be free to choose what they freaking want?

Sure, there's the existence of consequences. But at what cost? To forever be damned to a life not worth living? Isn't that what it means to live? To be free and happy? Well, he only has three words in response to that. Even if it means exposing oneself to an inevitable danger.

Consequences be damned.

The air parted for the departing aircraft. Before it gave a final swoosh as it instantly disappeared out of view. A streak of light immediately painted the sky as it promptly disappeared afterwards.

As the violent winds stopped, it left a silent and almost untouched environment. With the brief signs of breeze swishing gently amidst the night. Shadows from the nearby objects staying stagnantly.

But a much greater shadow moments prior, seemingly remained absent amidst the darkness.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

As Lala and the others arrived inside the spaceship. The former wordlessly trudge the metallic floor of the aircraft to a large door.

"Lala-sama?" Zastin called out as he saw the alien princess stood in front of the door with no notice.

"...I'll be resting now Zastin. Don't disturb me until we get home" Stopping herself to answer. Lala spoke as her pink strands of bubblegum hair shadowed her usual cheerful exterior.

"H-Hai Lala-sama" Zastin agreed obediently. Surprise etched on his features. Noticing the firmness that laced her tone for the very first time. Something that he could never imagine coming out from the usually childish princess' mouth.

Giving an imperceptible nod, the automatic door opened as Lala stepped on the other side.

"But please don't run away anymore Lala-sama" Zastin decided to inform. "It would not be good for the royal family to always be worried when you decide to escape from your responsibilities again"

Lala didn't reply to his words as the automatic door closed shut. Prompting a sigh from the best swordsman of Deviluke.

"Well... not that you'll try it again for the mean time though" Zastin stated as he rubbed his temples. Already knowing the princess was not in the mood for another escape plan. How long? He didn't know. He then turned to look at his two men.

"Maul. Smutts. Go ahead and treat your injuries in the medical bay. You both earned your rest" Zastin ordered as both aliens gave a respectful bow. Well, as respectful as it showed since they winced painfully from their injuries. As they stiffly raised their heads, they both headed towards the door that Lala used and entered.

"I still can't imagine that an Earthling can do this much damage to my Devilukean men" Zastin stated with a shook of his head. "...much less make Lala-sama the way she was now" He muttered as he recalled earlier events.

Truly, the planet called Earth was a backwater planet. The technology they possessed weren't all that excellent even compare to similar planets in the universe. Along with the local habitant's standard combat power. They were easily regarded as weak and frail.

But the term 'weak' can't properly described what he had seen. Far from it.

"Now that I think about it... I didn't even get his name" Zastin cursed himself as he failed to recognize the teen who had struck him as a formidable individual. An individual that was rare in these modern times.

He showed unbelievable strength that came rare in this part of the universe. No, even rarer when it comes to other individuals that he knew of. Seemingly possessing surpassed average Devilukean strength, instant control over the weather and even creating those sharpened spikes of ice that can easily destroy his armor wasn't really all that common.

And not to overlook his noble values. He was clearly stronger than Lala and yet he didn't take advantage of her. As unpleasant as it may sound, that Earthling had many time in the world to do just that. But he did something else entirely. Proceeding to reject Lala's proposal that almost the entire craved over. And even approach her with no kind of ulterior motives judging from their interaction.

Truly, a respectable individual. And he had been foolish not to get his name for recognition.

"Oh? You didn't huh? Well, my full name is Yuuki Rito. It's an honor to meet a real life alien swordsman" Rito stated with a grin.

So his name was Yuuki Rito huh? He will make sure to remember to commit it to his memory-

"R-Rito-dono!?" Zastin whipped his head to turn around.

There he saw the weird Earthling waving his hand with a big grin on his face.

"W-What are you doing here!?" Zastin pointed a finger before stopping himself to ask another. "Wait...how did you even got here!? The sensors didn't pick up anything!" He stated, genuinely startled.

 ***Alarm! Alarm! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!***

"What? You mean this one?" Rito pointed a finger above as flashing red lights colored the spaceship's entirety. Looking unperturbed, he continued. "If it didn't detect me for the last few minutes, it's pretty weak" He stated disappointingly as he shook his head. The swordsman hurriedly checked the monitors for any defects on the security system.

"It's... functioning properly" Zastin sighed in relief thinking that the spaceship had any problems. Shaking his head, he turned the alarm off as the door suddenly opened to show Maul and Smutts running with medical tapes in their injured parts.

"Intruders!" Both of them said as they prepared to lunge. But hurriedly stop themselves as they were utterly surprised to see Rito waving at them.

"It was all just a false alarm" Zastin said as he palmed his face. "You two can go back now"

They nodded with no more questions before suddenly feeling the pain on both of their bodies seemingly vanished. Startled, they each took a closer look to no longer find any bruises or leftover blood from the earlier fight. Zastin who had looked at them was undeniably surprised. Seeing their postures relaxed as they seem rid of fatigue.

"Don't worry about your injuries. I took care of them already" The aliens turned to look at Rito. Only catching a glimpse of his left eye glowing dimly before reverting back to normal. "And I'm really sorry about that" Rito said with an apologetic smile.

But instead of amazement, they were just outright startled from the display.

' _That isn't possible!'_ Zastin thought with an alarming look. _'Those injuries would take at least a week to recover!'_ It was one thing for the supposed Earthling to show weird abilities. But it was another thing for someone to _instantly_ cure injuries in those kinds of levels.

They may have advanced technology for healing purposes. But they also have to regard time as a major factor. While wounds grave or deadly were relatively no problem. The actual process of recovering to full health had been quite a detrimental as they were practically soldiers. Individuals that are needed to be ready at all times. If this had been somehow possible with their technology, they would be invincible.

"Nah. I used time as a major factor too. _Literally_ " It seems Zastin spoke his thoughts out loud as Rito clarified. "And no... You were not thinking out loud just now" He then gave a mysterious smile. Zastin looking at him with a scary and disturbed look.

Now he can read other's minds? What the hell? Is he really just a bona-fide Earthling!?

"Last time I checked, yes... to both" Zastin gave up as he dismissed the still clearly shell-shocked aliens towards the automatic door.

He was about to talk once more when he caught Rito standing in front of the spaceship. A humungous clear glass in his view.

"This is so awesome! Like so awesome!" Rito giddily exclaimed like an excited kid. Eyeing the giant window as it flew from planet to planet. Completely forgetting what they were talking about.

Zastin looked quite surprised from the show of childish joy. Before dismissing it to ask something.

"What are you doing here Rito-dono?" Zastin refused to asked how this Earthling managed to keep up with their almost light-speed movement airship, bypass their top-notch security and even manage to get in the main deck in the first place.

He had been already bewildered earlier. No need to add anything more extreme. Though that was only wishful thinking.

"Can you ask questions later please?" Rito ignored him in exchange for enjoying the view. "I'm busy enjoying a ride on a freakin U.F.O! How can I not enjoy this!?" He cheered as Zastin sweatdropped.

How can you blame him? Was it his fault that he found U. amazing in their own right? Screw those controversies popping out everywhere in the internet! He was now riding one for crying out loud!

"Eh? It's just a spaceship Rito-dono" Zastin tried to calm the excited teen down. "Surely you wouldn't be _this_ excited. I mean, it's only a matter of transportation" Oops. He stepped on a landmine.

"Just a spaceship!? A matter of transportation!? It's not that simple!" Rito protested heatedly making Zastin reel from shock. "You just don't understand since you get to ride this thing every day!" He pouted jealously while Zastin tried to make sense of this Earthling's... enthusiasm.

...He's got a feeling that he'll be hearing this more frequently than not.

"Look just-" Zastin tried to calm down. He really did. But he was forced to bite his tongue when something drew his attention.

The monitors on the walls suddenly blacken. A red trident shaped icon appeared in each screen. Flickering continuously and emitting a ringing sound as if it was a communication call.

"The royal line!" Zastin straightened himself as he knew who was calling. Then paled before looking at Rito who was tilting his head oh so innocently.

"Somebody calling you Zastin?" Rito asked noticing the screens. "I can wait here. I'll make sure to be quiet" He gave a polite nod.

"No! This isn't just anybody! This is the-" He slammed his hand on one of the desk where he accidentally pressed a button. A button that immediately answered the incoming call.

The lights of the spaceship darkened. The giant windows in front flickered to black, giving zero to no visibility. While a much larger monitor suddenly appeared in front of the deck as it flickered once. Like a television, it immediately lit up. Showing a shadowed figure with an intimidating presence.

Eyes of dark amber blazing amidst the darkness.

Then a sudden gruff voice resounded

A tone of voice coupled with those eyes that immediately made Rito's danger senses go past at an alarming rate.

"Zastin? Have you done the assignment I have given you?" The voice spoke of authority and unlimited power. Something that almost made Rito's body to shake in subordination.

Almost.

"Y-Yes Gid-sama!" Zastin stuttered as Rito also sensed his anxiety. "We managed to find Lala-sama and she is now safe in our hands" The former gave the report with confidence.

"Good" The shadowy figure nodded in satisfaction until he registered Rito's form amidst the dark. Something that was almost impossible to find given the dark setting. But...

 _His lone chocolate brown eye glowed. Its center blazing amidst the dark._

 _His distinct light blue eye burned. Its entirety radiating a discernible ripple._

His sets of eyes actually displayed sheer intensity that may not pale in comparison to the one it was subjected to.

"Who are you?" After a pause the gruff voice called. Something akin to... interest evident in his tone.

"Rito. Yuuki Rito. An Earthling" Rito said stoically as his voice portrayed confidence with underlying power. Stepping closer to the monitor as his posture screamed _courage_.

The two beings stared at each other in intimidating silence. As Zastin looked on in shock as he tried to not be overwhelmed by the terrifying gazes from the two. He had been subjected by both of those stares at least once in his lifetime. But he can't help but notice that this was far heavier than what he had ever seen and felt.

An enigma that surpasses all.

And a King that dominates everything.

Quite a marveling phenomenon had taken place.

"An Earthling?" The figure said with a displease tone. "State your business then" The gruff voice stated as he observed Rito.

"Lala Satalin Deviluke" The shadowy figure perked up from the name. "You're her father correct? Then you're probably the King of the Milky Way galaxy" Rito asked for confirmation.

"How about it? How do you know about my daughter?" The tone then held an underlying aggravation. Something that Rito picked up but still stood his ground defiantly.

"I'm just some innocent bystander that got involved in your daughter's escape plans" Rito elaborated. "And someone... that just got proposed to" The figure's eyes widened in minuscule.

"Zastin!" The indicated alien shot up from being called. "What is going on here!?" The voice demanded while still keeping his eyes on Rito.

"I-It's just as he said Gid-sama!" Zastin hurriedly informed. "While I don't know the intents of this Earthling by going into this ship. It had seemed that Lala-sama decided to give him a proposal to be her husband" As he was about to continue, he wasn't given a chance when the figure spoke.

"What!?" Looking at Rito more closely, he growled. "Did you do something to my daughter? I swear I'll eradicate you where you stand, you Earthling!" The voice erupted.

"I didn't accept it" Rito firmly stated. Wincing slightly from the figure's thunderous tone. But it ultimately rendered the figure silent, waiting for his next words. "I know very well what that implies. But I can assure you. I did not do anything to Lala. Nor can I ever do anything remotely close at all. Zastin here can be my witness"

"Does he speaks the truth Zastin?"

"Yes Gid-sama!" Zastin then spoke with confidence. Something that even surprised himself. "I can assure you that Rito-dono speaks the whole truth. He was even the one that persuaded Lala-sama to go back home" The figure's eyes wore a scrutinizing gaze towards Rito.

The figure's eyes then closed in contemplation. Before opening fully back up.

"Then what is your reason for remaining there Earthling?" The figure asked.

Rito narrowed his defiant gaze.

"I'm here to tell you that Lala's life is only hers. And you have no right even as a parent to disallow her freedom" Zastin jaw slacked upon hearing what Rito just said. The audacity! Sheer impudence!

The pair of dark amber eyes blinked.

"...You have some balls in demanding that to me _Earthling_ " The voice was lucid. A clear threatening tone evident in the figure's gaze. Power seemingly radiated beyond the screen.

"Have you seen what you made Lala do in desperation?" Rito said as the glow in his eyes amplified by seething anger. "How about the chances that she may just drift into another planet with less accommodating inhabitants? I'm just an Earthling from a backwater planet yes. But this Earthling is just one of the few compassionate ones that your daughter met by sheer luck" He gritted his teeth.

"Can you imagine the thought of Lala ever meeting anyone on the bad end of the spectrum? Did that thought ever crossed your mind by how many times Lala escaped from your planet?" Anger fueled his argument. Something about this 'King' truly grated his nerves.

Gone was the lingering sense of fear in his system. Now appeared the hot fueled rage that kept poking the back of his mind when he saw Lala for the first time.

Why was she so comfortable with him even in their first encounter? Why did she instantly trust him? How can someone not see that she had something called freewill too?

"You may be correct on that one Earthling" The figure accepted his argument with a stern gaze. "But what's it to you? You are clearly just a bystander just as you said. You have no right to meddle in our affairs"

The orange haired boy drew a breath.

"Last time Zastin said that..." Rito glowered.

"...You nearly got yourself three aliens ridden with bloody holes right in front of your doorstep"

The figure's eyes looked quite widened from that. And turned to look at Zastin in the corner of his eyes before noticing something.

The upper right corner part of Zastin's armor had been partially destroyed. Upon observing, it had seemed like it had been hit with a spear of some kind.

But he knew of his own planet's technology. Seeing the clearly damaged part of one of the most certified strongest armor up to date made some conclusions to form in his head.

And of course the traces of respect that reflected in Zastin's eyes even now.

He then allowed one more look to graze Rito's form.

Those distinct colored eyes seemingly held something... peculiar. A struggling tempest just waiting to be unleashed with the slightest intent.

His posture never once yields in his presence other than indistinct flinches. But overall, it was courage that made himself look at the suppose Earthling with intrigue. A feat that no one had ever done in his presence, not even his best swordsman.

Finally, the _unlimited power_ seemingly hidden in his being that he was now noticing that appeared similar to his own in a lesser extent.

Things that were now only just being showed as he scrutinized the being known as Yuuki Rito.

"...What is your name again Earthling?" The figure decided to ask.

"Isn't it rude to say my name twice without giving your own?" Zastin was about to reprimand Rito for his behavior when he was stopped with a laugh.

"Hahahahaha!"

The figure laughed from the monitor loudly as it portrayed his amusement. Until it slowly died down as he gave his reply.

"Never once anyone talked like that to me in my presence. It's actually quite refreshing" The figure amusedly stated before his dark amber eyes glowed.

"You've got guts for a mere Earthling, boy. You're very lucky you chose you're words as I can pound your existence to dust!" He proclaimed before continuing.

"The King of the Milky Way Galaxy and the Warmonger of the Galactic Unification War!" He introduced within a thunderous tone. "Gid Lucione Deviluke!"

"Then, how about this?" Gid stated as he portrayed a challenging look. "I challenged you to a fight here in my planet in two month's time. And if you somehow win or at least impress me, I will let Lala get her freedom that she desires. I'm curious to see the strength that you use in gaining my planet's best swordsman's respect" Zastin looked utterly surprised from the challenge.

"But if you inevitably lose... say goodbye to your planet and your very existence" Zastin looked even more shocked as he quickly gazed at his King before looking at Rito.

"No. We'll be holding that fight after two days had passed" The figure showed sudden surprise from Rito's sudden proclamation. "I've already come here prepared. Lengthening it any further is meaningless. I can't make Lala wait to get her freedom that she rightfully owns!"

"...You keep impressing me boy. Just make sure that you're not all talk"

"Don't worry. I've been dying to put a knuckle on your face after hearing what made Lala go desperate" Rito said with a bloodthirsty grin. "You'll end up regretting it if you ever try underestimating me"

"Fine. We'll see. Head to Deviluke with Zastin. You and I will meet in the battlefield after two days. IF you ever flee. Your planet will be the first thing that will pay for your foolishness" Rito scoffed.

"Of course I'm a fool. I'm directly challenging the King of the Milky Way galaxy just because of a girl I hardly met in a day for her freedom. Calling me smart is the last thing I expect. But if I can at least make someone's regrets keep from happening. I'll be happy to oblige"

The figure gave a last appraising look before the monitor flickered off ending the call. Following with the spaceship lighting up as the windows became transparent again.

"...You are a fool Rito-dono" Zastin shook his head exasperatedly.

It was also his first time seeing someone directly challenge their King so brazenly and even mean it. He didn't know if it was because of courage or plain stupidity. Nonetheless, he liked to believe on the former.

Rito suddenly felt his form slumped down. Kneeling on his right knee as he clutched his chest. A shaky grin etched on his face.

"Amazing! I can feel that guy's strength even all the way out here!" Rito stated with a cackle. "I surely did it this time!" Though, he wasn't regretting his decision. He surely felt body was close to giving out just moments prior.

"Gid-sama singlehandedly stopped the galactic war. His skills of combat surpassed any living being I know in the galaxy. And you challenge him without even seeing his tremendous strength firsthand" Zastin informed. "If you're just aiming for mere chances and meager luck. I'm afraid your life and your whole planet is destined to be non-existent"

Rito just chuckled, expectedly confusing Zastin. The former then stood up as the glow in his eyes became dimmer.

"Zastin..." Rito started as he turned his head towards the transparent monitors. "Don't tell Lala that I'm here. I know we'll just see each other in that planet of yours okay?" Zastin didn't appreciate his statement being ignored. But nonetheless nodded.

"And as for your statement... I've lived my life knowing what it feels like to be rid of your freedom. Trust me, it's ugly. You'll keep wishing that you're better off dead than dealing a life that you never wanted" Rito said with a forlorn tone.

"...I just don't want Lala to ever come to that point. I managed to endure it but I can't say the same for her. Regret can make you do things that can only make everything worse" Zastin kept silent. Preferring to listen.

"Well, I'll surely win anyways" Rito confidently said. "Not that I need to beat him. But I'll try to do so along the way" He then shrugged as he looked at Zastin. "I'll be hanging around here. I'll make sure to not touch anything" Before Zastin could ever reply, he found Rito melding with the environment before turning invisible. The sensors in the advanced computers detected no traces of him.

Invisibility!? How many abilities does that Earthling have!?

Zastin sighed once more in where he stood. Already knowing what kind of thoughts that plagued Rito's mind.

The teen was feeling anxious. He was sure of it.

Standing in front of a being such as their King would always give that kind of expression. He was just amazed that the supposed Earthling could withstand the notion of looking afraid or at least show traces of fear.

But his feelings for Lala's situation seem to be the most prevalent...

Who knows? Maybe the Earthling can just prove himself to his King. Maybe it was just him but... his King seems anything but pissed from Rito's earlier brashness.

"Oh yeah Zastin" Rito suddenly said as he appeared out of nowhere, startling him.

"W-What?" Zastin said as he tried to regain his bearing.

"Does this ship come with a communication feature connection to Earth?" He then showed his orange case phone in front of Zastin. "I can't exactly get any signal here"

"It does but... it only connects to the royal family line I'm afraid" Zastin said as he scratched the back of his head in response.

Then silence followed.

Zastin blinked as he saw Rito's face slowly morphing into unadulterated fear. The first ever genuine fear that he showed during his impromptu trip in this spaceship.

"What?" Zastin dumbly asked.

"Mikan's gonna kill me!"

The red flashing lights and alarming sensors went off.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **Sorry for the late update! School keeps forcing me to do things I need to get a job.**

 **Anyways, it seems that Rito will be having an early visit to Planet Deviluke!**

 **Now for the reason I did that is because I ended up deciding I wanted to stray from canon even if it's on the early part of this story. You know, to spice things up as I know that all of you may be tried of the constant story line. It's just an experiment. I want to try something different.**

 **So be prepared to see Momo, Nana and maybe even Selphie so early in the story. Don't worry. The twins won't be immediately joining Rito to his trip back on Earth. He'll just have an interaction with them at the least. There will be some character development between the three.**

 **And speaking about character development. You may have noticed that Rito's decison may appear very sudden. Does this mean that he already has feelings for Lala? The latter, possibly yes. But I can tell you that Rito does not currently have any romantic feelings for Lala, yet.**

 **It's just empathy for her situation. That's why I never wrote his lines indicating any kind of romantic implications to be with Lala at first. It's just he understands what type of situation Lala is in.**

 **He only has about one and a half year before he dies. How? I offered you a glimpse in the very first chapter. Why? Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!**

 **And furthermore... Rito will** _ **lose**_ **to Gid if they ever fought in this story. Surprised for the spoiler? Well, you shouldn't be. Even with Rito 'weird' abilities. He still has no chance towards Gid's ,wikipedia quote, 'omnipotent powers' in this part of the story.**

 **Oh and an important note. I decided that I'll be delaying some of the updates here in this story. As you may know, this is a crossover fic of CharlotteXToLoveRu. Not exactly a usual pair but it's different right?**

 **The reason for that is because I don't want to spoil any kind of power demonstration even before my main story manages to explain them. As Rito's abilities relies heavily on a certain someone. I'm already risking it in creating this chapter and, even possibly, the incoming ones. Hope you can understand.**

 **Lastly, I'll be stating that this is not a sequel any longer to not make any of you confused. Just imagine it as one of those fics where the main character gets sent on a parallel universe. Similar to most HighschoolDxDXFate/Stay Night crossovers. Because it is. The explanation will come in due time.**

 **Well, that's it! I'll be working on my vocaloid one next. Stay tuned for the next chapter of To Love Ru: Charlotte!**


	5. The Confrontation

"...Can you please say that again Zastin?" Rito asked as he rubbed his temples. In front of him, a wryly smiling Zastin was busy scratching the back of his head.

"We..." Zastin tried to come up with an excuse but ultimately sighed as he got nothing. "I think we are lost Rito-dono" He muttered depressingly.

Rito took a deep breath.

"How in the world are we lost in the place your practically living in!?" Rito bellowed as he pointed at the long and giant halls of the Devilukean Kingdom. A desolate atmosphere wrapping the whole setting. The orange head's shout echoing the silent corridors.

A few minutes had passed and Zastin's spaceship had finally landed on planet Deviluke. Rito had been greatly surprised by the astonishingly few-minute trip. A sentiment that Zastin took the chance to boast of their advanced technology here in their planet.

The orange head had been more surprised and amazed by Zastin's following explanation. Mentioning about how their surpassed light speed transportation was only but one of their many advanced technologies. After that, Rito had been extremely excited about seeing different types of U.F.O in the flesh. A sentiment that Zastin tried to explain that it was normal for any other planets to make. And how he was missing the point of his explanation.

Truly. The swordsman have found Rito's obsession about U. too frightening for his own taste.

Anyways, after Zastin's U.F.O had landed. The alien princess immediately exited the aircraft. Not even noticing Rito on her way as she literally flew. Though, it was because of him using an ability of invisibility. Nonetheless, the depressed alien girl hurriedly left them even before Zastin could call her out.

Following the events, Rito and Zastin ultimately decided to catch up to the princess. Entering the Devilukean Kingdom as Rito gawked at the sights while Zastin was unknowingly sweating bullets.

Currently, the orange haired boy was looking at the swordsman with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Rito-dono! It's just that I'm not one to notice where I'm heading!" Zastin excused.

"So, you're directionally challenged" Rito sighed as Zastin nodded. "You're kind of useless Zastin"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Zastin grunted. "It's not my fault that I strictly follow the ways of the sword while dismissing everything else!" He proclaimed loudly. "As the most loyal subject of the King, I must abide with my extreme training regime to defend my title of 'Best Swordsman' in the planet" Rito was quick to respond.

"So that's why you're kinda stupid" Zastin face faulted.

"A-Anyways" Zastin coughed as he straightened himself. "Let's just scope the area. Maybe we can stumble to anyone polite enough to direct us" Under Rito's dry stare, the swordsman decided to lead the way. With a last sigh, Rito followed him behind his back.

He took his chance to marvel at the sights. Since it was his first time being in a literal functioning castle.

"This is surely a big place" Rito curiously stated as he looked around. "I'm surprised that it's this empty. Don't they have those other royal people scurrying around here and there?" He asked.

"The Kingdom is in no need of those people" Zastn answered simply. "Aside from royal guards, elite army commanders and other normal civilians with business towards the King. His Highness is sufficient enough to lead us properly" He elaborated.

"How about Lala?" Rito asked. "Doesn't she have any kind of power in here? I mean, she is a princess right?" He questioned remembering earlier events.

"Well, you're right about that Rito-dono" Zastin nodded as they took a left turn in an intersection. "But it will only take affect if Lala-sama has decided to take a suitor. The King will then choose to make him an heir or not if he proves worthy enough" He then continued. "The chosen suitor will then inherit the right to rule the Devilukean Kingdom and become the next King"

"That's... a lot of pressure" Rito said with a thoughtful look. "Though from what I've seen, I don't think Lala is comfortable with that" Zastin sighed exasperatedly from that.

"While I may have second thoughts about Lala-sama's situation. It is merely a responsibility as she is a member of the royal family. It's normal for families with that lineage to follow strict rules similar to those conditions. I'm sure you can understand my point" Rito nodded as he turned his head slightly to the side. Silently understanding Zastin's statement.

Remembering earlier events, he knew he had been somewhat forceful in declaring his views. He may not like it, but it's just destiny at play here.

Lala was a princess of a strong and influential kingdom. It would be no surprise if things like these existed. Arranged marriages are quite normal for families to expand their influences and power. And it's even used to create peace on both parties possible. It's only a matter of intention.

He was now silently having second thoughts of his decision. Not like he wanted to abandon Lala after what he had declared. But it's just that this situation was somewhat out of his reach.

Whelp, he was here now. It isn't like he can just run away from this. If he did, his whole planet was at stake.

Not that he was planning to go back on his word of course. As the saying goes, 'Consequences be damned!' He surely was going to milk its worth.

"Are there any requirements for choosing a suitable suitor?" Rito asked with interest as he discarded his thoughts.

"Well, it isn't stated. But I think it's a matter of strength and dedication for the Devilukean throne" Rito stood confused from that one.

"Strength and dedication?" Rito parroted as Zastin simply nodded.

"The King has unbelievable strength to lead his people and protect his Kingdom. So, it's only proper for the suitor to have a similar trait even if it's lesser to that of the King's" Zastin stated. "Furthermore, the suitor must have dedication in order to lead the Devilukean throne like it is today or greater. Why only possess sheer strength if you cannot commit to what you should protect? At least that's what I think" Rito was silent pondering that thought.

Strength and dedication. Two simple words that can yield great things. Great things that could not merely be attained without determination and resolve.

"As simple as the unwritten requirements, the King had found no one close to those two words at all" Zastin admitted before he continued. "I can safely tell you that almost all of the other suitors are focused only on the title of King itself not on the weight it carries" He then slight turned his head towards Rito at the edge of his eyes. "Well, until today it seems"

"What do you mean?" Rito asked, not understanding the older individual's words.

Zastin stopped his walk and looked at Rito weirdly before sighing.

"What I mean to say... is that you fit the tacit requirements quite well Rito-dono" Zastin revealed with a confident voice.

Rito raised an eyebrow from the statement. Zastin noticed it and decided to elaborate.

"You welcomed Lala-sama in your abode with no kind of vile intentions. And let her stay even if you didn't have to" Zastin pointed out. "Furthermore, you showed great strength just for the means of declaring Lala-sama's freedom" He then continued.

"Believe it or not, not many individuals would've done what you did"

Rito suddenly laughed.

"How can you be so sure that I'm not just tricking Lala to get her trust?" He stated with a mirthful grin. "And that was just a display of kindness. You know better than me that kindness is fueled by equivalent exchange nowadays" He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the windows with a hidden forlorn look.

"How can you be so sure that I'm not like the rest?" Rito didn't have to wait for a response.

"Not anyone can just threaten the King and request a fight" Zastin dryly stated as Rito flinched.

Rito huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, I may admit that I'm stupid. And I maybe did helped her due to something I saw from her" Rito quickly admitted as he knew that it was worthless to give an excuse. "But overall, being a King isn't really in my bucket list. Not even close at all. So I have to decline the sentiments Zastin" He said with a shook of his head. "I've already made this point clear to Lala herself"

Zastin walked as he contemplated Rito's answer.

While he may not call it as modesty, this Earthling keeps surprising him. Or can it be called modesty at all? It seems that his respect was not misplaced.

"Oh, right" He was snapped out of his thoughts when the orange haired boy spoke.

"Why did you just freeze out there earlier Zastin?" Rito asked before continuing as he saw the swordsman's confused stare. "I mean, in our fight. If it could even be called one"

Zastin huffed from Rito's words before sighing as he answered.

"Being faced with death that close isn't exactly normal Rito-dono" Zastin remembered how he had become frozen upon confronting the Earthling.

Sure, he may have encountered something similar but there was just something in that situation that truly made his nerves stop for a moment. He couldn't even feel his body to the point of dropping his sword!

"You were just intimidated" Zastin stopped and took a look at Rito.

"Intimidated?" He knew he should be insulted by now. But seeing this Earthling's strength, his correction could mean something else.

"That's right" Rito nodded. "If you steeled your nerves while I was about to attack, you could have stopped me" Zastin appeared confuse again.

"Stopped you? I didn't have a chance. You were just leagues beyond my abilities Rito-dono" Zastin shook his head with a frown on his lips.

It was indeed true. Being surrounded by sharpened spikes of ice every direction didn't make Rito's statement quite plausible. It didn't help how he was forced to find out that those spikes can easily pierce his armor. Adding to that, he was sure that he had luckily avoided getting killed earlier.

"Now don't sell yourself short Zastin" Rito gave a sigh of his own. "You've had formal training for who knows how long and I didn't even rightfully earn the powers I have now" He admitted distastefully. Something that surprised Zastin "If you had just charged at me in the moment where I started talking, you could have broke my concentration and easily beat me there"

Zastin gave a wondering look.

"But that attack of yours is truly powerful Rito-dono" Zastin shivered just remembering the scene. "What kind of Earthling are you exactly? I don't think it's recorded that Earthlings have any kind of power similar to what you showed. Much less have any kind of combat prowess to match other beings"

He would be practically lying if he said that he wasn't curious. He would be lying if he didn't admit that the Earthling known as Yuuki Rito piqued his interest. And he would certainly be lying if he didn't feel a little bit wary of the above average casual-looking teen.

"You're right they don't" Rito answered his speculation. "It's just because I'm a bit unique than everyone else" He proudly stated before slumping down. "But don't mistake this as only mere strength. It's actually a-" Rito then sharply looked up.

"On top of you!" He shouted but it came a second too late.

Zastin didn't have enough time to react as something promptly gripped his whole body from above. Before it suddenly suspended his body up.

"This is-!" Zastin was about to say but he was forcefully stopped when a wriggling vine quickly covered his mouth. Not allowing the swordsman to move as well as his whole body.

"What is that?" Rito blankly stared at the living green and thorny vines from the ceiling that seemingly came out of nowhere. Crawling towards Zastin as it gripped his entire body. Muffling his yells and shouts from above. Occasional hissing sounds were heard by his ear.

"This looks like something similar to that horror film I just watched that other week-"

"Is the coast clear?"

"Be quiet! We aren't sure yet you flat moron!"

"Don't call me flat!"

Both voices cut off his words as Rito curiously tilted his head.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

'Feeling strung up' would be an understatement of what a certain twin was currently experiencing.

"Are they gone yet?"

Two individuals panted as they leaned against a wall. Their faces marred with sweat as their bodies were feeling tired.

They each have pink colored hair. One had her hair short while the other one was tied into twin-tails. Their respective shoulder-less dresses were green and red in color. With occasional black patterns on each of their clothes. Their striped long knee socks with the corresponding colors fit tightly on their legs with the same colored shoes on their feet.

And finally, their spaded long slender tails swaying weakly on their rear. Clearly portraying the tiredness in display.

"I... don't know" The short haired said with a pant. Wiping her delicate eyebrows to rid of the sweat. "But I think were safe. This part of the palace is usually empty" The twin-tailed girl nodded in relief before turning into a rage one.

"Why can't they just give up!?" The twin tail groaned. "It's getting creepy for goodness sakes!" She huffed irritatingly with a cross of her arms.

"We can't help it Nana" The now named Nana turned to her twin sister with a questioning look. "It's one of those days where Otou-sama invites our suitors for a party" The former just scoffed.

"You don't have to sugar coat it Momo. And please, get rid of that goody two shoes look" Nana said distastefully. While Momo look affronted. "We're the only one's here. You don't need to do that much to keep your 'image'" Nana gestured an air quote.

"Shut up"

"No, you shut up"

The two glared at each other. They then sighed as their faces revealed a tired look.

"Can we just call a truce for now?" Momo sighed. "I just want to go in my room and barricade the door. That way, I can at least have some privacy"

"One step ahead of you" Nana agreed as the twins nodded.

They knew when to argue and cooperate. Apart from being twins, they understood that clearly.

It wasn't everyday that you have to escape suitors hurling from left and right after all.

Their ears then perked up as a sound came from the halls.

Sounds of steps to be accurate.

"There's someone there" Momo whispered as she pointed a finger on the other end of the hall.

"Maybe it's just Zastin" Nana guessed. Unknown to her, she was precisely correct on that one.

"Didn't you remember?" Momo whispered back. "Zastin went off somewhere to find Onee-sama again. And I don't think he'll be back yet for a couple of days" She deduced.

"Aneue is lucky" Nana grumbled. "We should have joined with her" Momo can't help but nod. But now, they needed to focus on the task at hand.

Even if they should resort to violence.

"That does it!" Momo suddenly exploded surprising Nana. She then picked up a phone-like device on her pocket before mashing the buttons. "Plan 'Asphyxiate' is now in motion" The other twin looked horrified.

"H-Hey. I know that you can be scary if someone pushes your buttons a bit" Nana was trying to stop an incoming massacre. "But I don't think choking someone to death isn't a good idea at all-" She was cut off.

It was surprisingly difficult to guess who was the more violent of the two.

"They've forced my hand Nana" Momo stated with a scary look. A mad grin on her lips. Her seemingly gentle facade from earlier completely disregarded. "But don't worry, it'll be quick. We can just say that they ended up killing themselves due to jealousy and we'd remain innocent. Being a daughter of the King rocks!"

"Just calm down will yo-"

"I am calm!" Nana now understood that this was affecting her twin more than her. "Also, I just need to relieve some stress from the many studying we did" She showed a smile. A smile that sent shivers on the former's spine.

Maybe every day studying about royal lineage and history coupled with frequent obsessive suitors isn't good for one's health after all. No wonder a certain elder pink head can't take it anymore and choose to run away.

"I summon you! Cuddling Vine-chan!" Momo dramatically called as a bright light emerged from her phone's screen.

A translucent object suddenly manifested in front of her. Before it turned lucid as it showed snake-like creature made out of bundles of big and thorny vines. Seemingly wriggling as if it was alive. Pink flowers attached to various spots. But two distinct red ones excitedly stared at her summoner with a gentle hiss escaping from its make-shift mouth.

"Vine-chan! Stick in the ceiling and apprehend whoever passes in that intersection!" The bundles of vine hissed happily and nodded before slithering on the walls and attaching itself in the ceiling. It then moved, whilst upside down, closer to the intersection before stopping while the two girls followed.

"Now we wait" Nana nodded and gulped from her twin's words.

Strangling someone wouldn't be that bad right? She'll just have to do her best.

"On top of you!" A shout was heard by their ears.

The snake-like plant quickly ejected vines on its body as it grasped its target from below. Before pulling the now wrapped victim up as it tried to muffle its voice.

"This is-" The unknown victim didn't get to talk as vines muffled his mouth.

Seeing the spectacle, the twins quickly made their move as they didn't give notice to who exactly was wrapped in the vine.

"Is the coast clear?" Momo bristled from her twin's voice from behind her.

"Be quiet! We aren't sure yet you flat moron!" Nana looked rightfully insulted as she looked at her budding breasts.

Oh, a little mistake. Apart from their relatively matching appearance and clothing, the twins were surely different when it comes to their... endowments.

"Don't call me flat!" Nana roared she spitefully looked at Momo's B to border C cup ones.

"Who are you two?" Both twins froze from the unknown voice. "Hmm... you both look like Lala"

' _There were two of them!'_ They both taught as they whipped their heads from behind them.

A teen with a lone chocolate brown eye gazed at them with a curious look.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

' _Sorry Zastin'_ Rito apologized mentally as he winced slightly from the pain coming from his closed left eye. A faint trace of wiped blood trailing down his chin evident on his cheek that seemed to come from the indicated eye.

Upon seeing Zastin in trouble, Rito's reflexes urged him to rescue the poor swordsman. While he may have thought up of many various methods in doing so, it was all disregarded when he felt his left eye churned in pain. Forcing him to close it as it disrupted his decision.

' _Not a good time at all'_ Rito internally complained as he endured the increasing pain coming from his left eye.

While he may have _several_ powerful abilities, not all of them were actually mastered at all. Sure he can use them somewhat efficiently. But he was way too far to call himself a master in every single one.

This was why he said earlier that Zastin could've just finished him while he prepared his attack from earlier. Honestly, he had no chance if Zastin didn't staggered there at all. He could've have stabbed him with his sword since it can take a while for him to turn liquid into ice whilst concentrating to keep them in mid-air. Much less give focus to sharpening them all at once. Unknown to Zastin, he had enough time to land a well placed stab on his body because of the swordsman's training.

Though that would only happen if he had chosen that kind of attack. But it didn't erase the fact that he almost did.

Now currently, this was also one of those major setbacks.

' _I think I can use one more'_ Rito remembered the time in the bathroom and the time in the spaceship.

The ability that he had used was extremely taxing even among his other abilities. He had forgotten that it wasn't just an ability that he can use continuously. At most, two uses was his limit before his left eye would almost be rendered blind. He would need to heal it later. Though even with that, he was sure he won't be capable of using it for a few days.

Still, he always refrained from using the ability more than two times. If using them this much always makes his eye feel like burning, then how does it feel if it exceeds that threshold?

He can assume that it would be a lot more promised pain. Maybe even blood would explode for all he knows. Or even destroy his left eye due to the stress. He can only ponder as to why it was so.

Nonetheless, not that he was tempting to try it. But he was now worried that his eye's recovery won't reach his fight in two days. Hey, he didn't know he would be fighting. If he did, he wouldn't waste it's usage at all.

Well, at least he can deal with this one.

"There's one more Momo! Don't worry, I got this! Counter him if he dodges!" Nana proclaimed as she took her own phone-like device. A bright light emerging moments later.

"Gii-chan! I need your help!" Nana called with the same tone as Momo earlier. A translucent figure shimmering right in front of her before it became vivid.

It was some sort of boar-like creature. Its giant tusks complimented its ridiculous five feet height. It had dark brown skin and a giant X mark on its side. Its red eyes portrayed wildness as it stomped it's front feet aggressively.

"A... giant boar huh?" Rito stated with a dumbfounded look. In this situation, he knew anyone should be surprise. But looking at it now, he can only stare dumbly from one of the many extra-terrestrials has to offer.

Not that he wasn't amazed. It was just his surprise and shock actually rendered him numb trying to comprehend the spectacle.

"Gii-chan, Use Tackle! Send him flying!" Nana commanded. And upon the order, the giant beast stomped once more with a bellow before dashing towards Rito.

Rito clicked his tongue before proceeding to dash towards the creature with no hesitation. His quick feet sending him closer to the incoming assault.

He had absolutely no time to show-off at all. Not that he was planning to. It was just that, he was now feeling his body slowly getting tired. Maybe using a make-shift {Merge} by using six abilities all at once wasn't such a good idea. Not at all.

So the old style 'charging in' would be more appropriate here.

If Momo and Nana were surprised, they certainly did show it. The distance between the two was quite short. So they predicted that Rito would froze up, run away or at least dodge. Instead, he was now actually running towards the giant boar.

With a loud growl, the beast slightly bowed its tusks as it prepared to hurl Rito flying. As the distance shortened, it emitted a loud cry before heaving its mighty tusks.

The brutal attack struck towards Rito's front as expected.

...too only pass through his chest as the creature continued with the attack unperturbed. Rito's whole body was engulfed by the charging giant boar until the two passed each other with no kind of collision. Rito's paced didn't stop as he passed through the animal harmlessly.

"What!?" Momo and Nana stood shock from what they seen. Understandably so, since they never saw anything remotely close to it.

Ignoring their surprised expressions, Rito suddenly _vanished_ in front of them. Leaving only a blue flicker in his wake. Easily gaining more surprise from the two pink heads.

Startled by the sudden disappearance, the twins whipped their heads in any direction to find the teen. Overlooking the moment where the weight in their hands seemingly lightened.

Rito, appearing right behind them, casually brushed a few strands of his hair that covered his face. Before calling out to them, while keeping his back turned. "Oi"

The two quickly shifted their gaze to him with wide eyes. Before attempting to dial again on their devices, more likely another summoning, to only feel nothing. They then looked frightened to now see that Rito was now holding both of their otherworldly gadgets on his right hand.

"...I clearly have no time for this" Rito stated as he grimaced. Unknowingly, making the two gulped in anxiety. Fear in their eyes as they drew each other' body close.

W-Who was this? The suitors they usually knew didn't have these kinds of powers. Maybe his another new one? Dammit Otou-sama!/Daddy! Nonetheless, they knew they were in deep trouble. Who knows what this individual may do to them.

Sure, they could always run. But seeing how fast the assumed suitor was, they doubt they can run away from him. They never were gifted when it comes to physical strength, like their older sister. And furthermore, the devices on the young man's hands were truly the only weapon they had.

"I have a fight coming in the next two days and I just used my abilities to the point of wasting it. My endurance is running thin. I don't even fully know how that airhead compelled me to make me come here!" Rito sighed exasperatedly. "Truthfully, not my smartest of decisions but I'm stupid like that!" Now that made the twin's ears perked up. Maybe now they can outrun him!

Rito crushed their hopes as his eyes glowed menacingly. Rooting each of them in their place, as they numbly felt their body shake. The atmosphere in the halls gaining illogical and sudden heaviness.

" _But I can at least force you two to comply"_ He threatened as the two felt vulnerable in his gaze.

They tried to talk or even shout. But found themselves unable to even open their mouths.

"Now, let go of Zastin before I do... something. Yeah, I'll think of something" Rito stated lamely before he shrugged. The twins can't help but sweatdrop as they heard the unconvincing threat.

"Wait... Zastin?" The twins blinked.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"This here is Yuuki Rito-dono" Zastin gestured to the orange haired boy, who had a bored look and was walking behind them.

"Sup" Rito said with a yawn as he raised a hand without moving his gaze up front.

The twins could only nod as they observed the teen with appraising eyes.

Right now, they were currently being lead by the twins to the King's location. Or simply put, where their father was. After the misunderstanding, Zastin was able to get out of the grip of the snake-like plant creature. And had proceeded to scold the twins for their behavior.

Though they didn't really listen that much. Since all their attention was at the unknown teen.

"...Is there something on my face?" Rito noted as he didn't bother to look at them. Nonetheless, it made the twins lose their stare before looking forward.

"Now, now, be more tactful Rito-dono" Zastin wryly stated. "These are Lala-sama's two siblings. Nana Aster Deviluke and Momo Belia Deviluke, respectively" He introduced the twins.

"Siblings?" Rito muttered. "Didn't know that smart airhead had little sisters" He pulled an oxymoron.

"Don't say stuff like that to Aneue!" Nana shouted in protest. Glaring at Rito with obvious distrust.

"I don't mean it as something offensive" Rito raised his hand in a placating manner. "It's just how I describe her, I swear" He knew he should've elaborated more.

"That doesn't make it any different!" Nana retorted.

"Are you someone close to Onee-sama, Rito-san?" Momo curiously asked. Being level-headed unlike her sister as she noticed the way Rito spoke about her sister. "Then are you another suitor of Onee-sama's? I'm afraid I haven't seen you here before" Though she had a calm voice, her calculating eyes with a hint of miniscule distrust betrayed what she showed. Something that Rito noticed and clearly understood.

"Nah, I only met her today" Rito shrugged. "She ended up crashing into my house and even made me a likely one" He added.

"Likely one?" Nana asked cluelessly. While Zastin took this chance to answer.

"What he means to say is... Lala-sama suddenly proclaimed that she wanted Rito-dono to be her husband" Zastin revealed, shocking the two. He looked like he was going to continue but he was cut off.

"What!?" Nana squawked before leveling a glare towards Rito. "What did you do to Onee-sama!? She never decides any suitors herself. Did you force her or something!? I swear I'll-" She approaches Rito as she grabs his collar.

"Nice. Zastin. Nice" Rito, instead of cowering in fear, choose to use a blank response. "This is why misunderstandings suck" He also noticed that the girl had grabbed his collar and was now gripping it, leaving many creases. Yeah, he'll have to fix that later.

"Misunderstanding? Why I ought to-" Nana was about to punch him when she was stopped by her sister.

"Nana, stop that! I think we're having a mistake here" Momo tugged Nana's arm as she realized something.

"You too Momo? You can't possibly trust this guy!?" Nana protested. "He's suspicious I know it!"

"Hey! I take offense to that" Rito complained. "And _Flatty_ , I wasn't the one running in the corridors while I attacking everything I see. Now, that's suspicious" He plainly argued.

"Y-Y-You!" Nana expectedly amplified her glare. "Don't call me flat!"

"That's the only part you reacted to!?" Rito stated with shock.

"Nana!" Momo shouted.

"What!?" Nana shouted back.

"Let go of him. Now" Momo voiced out with steel. Her glare was exceedingly venomous.

Nana flinches from the look she was given with. Even Rito was not exempt by the effect. Since he was unluckily in the sight range of the glaring princess.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't grow to like that glare at all.

Eventually, Nana relented by releasing his collar. But not without a lasting glare of distrust, which Rito returned with a bored look of his own. Zastin couldn't help but sigh as he saw the spectacle before blinking.

' _Rito-dono wasn't this rude earlier'_ Zastin thought as he remembered how he interacted with him earlier. _'Now that I think about it... wasn't this how he treated Lala-sama in front of us?'_ He deduced.

Sure, he only caught a few glimpses of this behavior but it was still there. Lala seemed to see this at first judging from how they talked. But eventually, those were replaced by genuine care and concerns towards her own well-being. Something that shocked the swordsman even now as he knew that they only met earlier... or at least that what it is.

"Then explain" Nana impatiently interrogated him.

"Can we do this later?" Rito complained with a weary sigh. "I'm too tired. Because of something stupid I specifically did. I need some rest. My eye is bleeding like crazy here" He then casually placed a hand on his left eye. Just in time to cover the blood that almost spilled on his cheek. Though traces of it actually seep passed his palm. "And I don't think this is a good sign at all"

"Are you okay Rito-dono!?" Zastin alarmingly approached him with a concerned look. "What happened?" Only now noticing the traces of blood that spilled on Rito's uniform.

"It's just as I said. Something stupid" Rito shrugged before wincing from the pain.

' _Great. My whole body's slightly shaking now'_ Rito thought as he felt his hands shake. _'And my eye isn't exactly helping me'_ He tried to injure the pain but can't help himself wincing every now and then. _'This is what I get for attempting something I can barely do. My mind isn't ready for more than five yet'_

"H-Hey. Are you okay?" Rito blinked his one functioning eye as he gazed at Nana, who was sporting a concern look on her face. Momo too as she was slightly biting her lip.

They now thought that they were truly mistaken. By how Zastin was currently showing genuine signs of worries and concern to the teen. Something must have happened that they didn't know. They also took note of how the swordsman seems to regard him of him highly. Only bringing doubt and confusion to how they treated him earlier. More so in Nana's case.

"Eh? I'll be fine, probably" Rito shrugged as he took a deep breath. "I just really need some rest. Even a chance to close my eyes is all I need. Though before that..." He paused as they realized where they are now. "What's up with this huge door by the way?" He asked pointing at the humungous door right in front of them.

"This is the Royal Room!" Zastin exclaimed in shock before shaking his head. "Don't worry Rito-dono! This is what I've been looking for! I'll make sure to get some hel-" He was cut off again, this time by a shout from the other side of the door.

" _How can you not understand that daddy!?"_

Noised and murmurs from the inside echoed in protest.

"Onee-sama!?"

"Aneue!?"

Both twins looked like they weren't expecting their older sister to be here. Nor they were expecting their usually bubbly older sister to be so vocally enraged.

" _Just do what I said and wait"_

Unknown to them, a certain orange head's shadowed eyes revealed a certain glint as he heard that familiar voice.

" _But-!"_

" _Don't make me raise my hand, Musume"_

"W-W-What should we do Momo!?" Nana asked with a frightened look. "I know some suitors are in there. And I don't think they like what Aneue is saying..."

"I-I don't know Nana" Momo shared the same expression. "I never once saw Onee-sama like this. But maybe we can-"

"Don't... worry" Their attention was caught by an obviously hesitated Zastin. "I'll be the one to go. It's my responsibility to-" Aaaaand he was cut off again. Strike three- no four!

 ***SLAM***

"Wha-!?" Was the overall reaction of everyone even inside the room as the door slammed open. Not including the two who had long gone confronted.

 ***SWISH!***

A turbulent gale swished.

The onlookers from the inside can't help but strap on to their positions as they were almost all blown away by the sudden force.

The royal pavement seemingly showed signs of cracking from the massive force it felt.

Almost all the curtains, mats and decorations with authentic royal aesthetics became no more than scattered rubbish.

 ***Bam!***

And just like a lightning bolt, an immense shockwave could've decimated a number of objects and individuals if it wasn't for the one who sent it.

Yuuki Rito had his arm raised in a punch as a bloodthirsty grin etched itself on his face. His eyes glowing with distinct colored visages while his left eye exuded more of a deadly pressure. Due to the blood that covered most of his eye, it created a red dark menacing glow.

While the other figure stood with an arm raised with an open palm. Casually catching the punch that Rito sent with no signs of turbulence. A smirk etched on the figures lips as if he was expecting the sudden intrusion.

He then spoke with authority, _with unlimited power_.

"You're quite excited for a brat" The dominant figure spoke with amusement. Absently taking note of the fact that his feet were shoved by a few centimeters. "But, you packed quite a mean punch. Can't wait any longer until I erase your pitiful existence gaki?"

"Heh. Thanks, but..." Rito stated giddily. Portraying a deranged look in his eyes as he showed his own amusement. "This is just a greeting _King_ , you'll find that my punches packed more than a mean punch that you can ever imagine" He taunted.

The two stared at each other with challenging looks. A smirk placed on their lips that portrayed various degrees of insanity.

One had a seemingly slight deranged yet eager tone rendered within those distinct orbs.

While one had amusement and signs of anticipation etched on those amber-glinted orbs.

The reenacted scene moments earlier had seemingly been replayed.

 _A gaze of an enigma that surpasses all._

 _Eyes of a King that dominates everything._

Yuuki Rito had challenged someone that could possibly be the most powerful being in the universe so carelessly. Someone that can easily wipe his existence in an instant if he so chose all due to one significant other. But that wasn't what he was concerned with. Only unrelated questions strayed in his mind.

Isn't this is a literal last boss that he was about to fight? What about a tutorial? Weren't there any enemies he needs to defeat as a warm up first? Heck. Isn't there any kind of villains that he had to punch in the face first!? Where did all those promised character build ups got thrown into? Romance? Drama? Humor? The other characters? Off-screen training? Hard-ass challenges? Anything at all?

And how in the hell did this story reached the final battle so fast!?


	6. An Odd Feast

An Hour Later

"Lala..." Rito groaned as he tried to pry the alien princess off of him. But it proved to be quite difficult as the girl had a vice-like grip.

"...I missed you" Lala quietly muttered as she buried her head on Rito's chest. Her arms tightly enveloping his frame as her breasts were squished against his own.

"...Lala, the bed isn't really that spacious you know?" Rito complained with a small flush as Lala straddled his waist. Ignoring the fact how her soft body was resting against him. Though it seems Lala didn't notice, or just didn't care.

It didn't help that his body felt like jelly. He couldn't even move his arms.

"And we've been separated for like, I don't know, ten freakin minutes!" Rito retorted as he palmed his face. Well, he tried though. Lala responded as she raised her head with a pout before it turned to a glare.

"Why would you do that!? You just recklessly charged in through the door and punched Papa!" Lala criticized, ignoring Rito's words. "Papa is too powerful Rito. You're lucky he didn't break you and even let Zastin bring you in the medical room! What was wrong with you!?" Rito immediately shut his mouth. The retort rising in his throat was promptly swallowed with an audible gulp as he saw the heated glare Lala provided him with.

How come glares from Lala always makes him so tight-lipped? He didn't even think it was possible for the girl to be so... intimidating. Clearly, he had been tremendously mistaken. He somehow knew there was something beneath all those innocence and air-headedness!

"I'm pretty sure nothing is wrong with me. It's just a normal reaction" Rito stubbornly excused. "We men always start with a brawl before talking. And also, I'll take recklessness as a compliment thank you very muc- OW!" He shouted in pain as Lala smacked his head rather painfully. "Hey! That was uncalled for woman!" He shouted in protest.

Momo and Nana could only sweatdrop from the scene that they were witnessing. Watching as alien princess berate the Earthling as the latter took it in stride before getting smacked again. The two's argument seemed to be endless.

After Rito had supposedly made a grand entrance. His bloodlust, consciousness and willpower had all but continued as he promptly passed out in the Royal Room.

Lala had indeed been greatly surprised as Rito came literally out of nowhere. Never expecting to see Rito again after their encounter. But her surprise didn't last as she desperately shook Rito to wake him up. She had paled from seeing the liters of blood that practically marred half of his face. Luckily, Zastin was there to help her to send Rito to the medical bay.

The King himself just stared at them with an indifferent gaze. Never once stopping how they carried Rito and exited the room. Though Zastin and even Lala noticed the small spark of interest in the former's eyes.

They can only hope that it wouldn't lead to anything disastrous.

"Hey! Don't take advantage of Aneue like that!" Nana accused angrily as she pointed a finger at Rito. "And you're doing it in front of us too!"

"There. You heard your little sister Lala. Now, let me go" Rito quickly stated but Lala still held him firm.

"Not until you tell me why you're here!" Lala protested tightening her hold around his stomach.

Rito glared at her with intensity before it quickly disappeared. To only be replaced with widening eyes of realization as he rigidly turned his face away from her.

He didn't exactly know either. Okay, that's sort of a lie. Yet, he can't just say that he had challenged the King of the Universe in a spar to relieve Lala with all the worries that she had been carrying right? Not only it was idiotic, it was outright mental. Since they only met for a few minutes and not enough to warrant any reckless actions for the other party. How was he supposed to know that it would end up like this?

Oh, and that little tidbit about the Earth being destroyed if he lost was also his fault.,,

Great.

"...I got lost?" Rito tried to come up with anything. He really did.

Silence reigned in the room. Three pink head looking at him as if he got high on something.

Okaaaaay... Maybe he should've thought of something better.

He then saw Lala smile.

Rito responded with a noticeable shiver.

H-Hey! What the hell was that for!? That's scary. Too scary!

Rito only saw that kind of smile from Mikan and his mother. The frightening, 'I don't know what you did but something tells me that it's stupid enough to just make me smile before I proceed to castrate your neck' face. It was also in the level where most men knows that they were about to be _punished_ severely. A sentiment that he and his father knew all too well.

"Rito~" Lala sang with her smile never disappearing.

"L-Look Lala" Rito stuttered before taking a deep breath to portray his seriousness.

"I being here was just a coincidence. It turns out that your father heard what I did through Zastin. So after you were gone. Zastin suddenly picked me up _forcefully_. You and I aren't supposed to be even talking here. I may just be counted for something similar to an assassin or anything for holding you up" He smoothly lied though his teeth. Hoping that his somewhat rational excuse could be believed.

It was rough and rigid in the edges but he thought it was a reasonable explanation. Hell, he was shock himself he was capable of lying this much. Well, it counts that he had _someone_ 'influencing' him.

Now if he could only get rid of that little rotten twist that suddenly appeared in his stomach, that'd be great.

"I-Is that true?" Rito nodded vehemently closing his eyes to lessen the creases on his expression.

"Yes, I assure you it's true. Zastin will surely come to pick me up and escort me to your father and maybe even kill me on the spot-"

 _Hic... Sob_

Rito stopped himself as he registered the silent cry. He opened his eyes slowly. In a quarter of a second later, he instantly regretted that little action.

"Aneue..."

"Onee-sama..."

Momo and Nana couldn't help but bit their lips as they saw their elder sister crying openly. They tried to reach their hands for her shoulders. But found themselves unable to as this was the first time they ever saw Lala genuinely _cry_.

"I-It's my fault right? It's because of stupid me" Lala didn't even bother to hide her tears in display. Water droplets falling endlessly down her cheeks as she resisted the extreme urge to sob. "B-But don't worry. I-I'll make sure that Papa won't hurt you. It's the least I could do since-"

"No, Lala!" Rito shouted in alarm as he found his bearings. "I-It isn't like that at all! W-What I mean to say is that-" He was cut off again when the door opened.

"Rito-dono, Lala-sama!" Zastin cried as he went inside the room. Before stopping as he saw a guilty-looking Rito, a crying Lala and two hesitant-faced little sisters.

"W-What happened!?" Zastin exclaimed.

"Zastin!" The mentioned man instantly registered the call. "Is it true?" The eldest princess questioned much to Zastin's confusion.

"What's true Lala-sama?"

"Rito. Zastin! About Rito!" Lala shouted as she face him with a glare. A glare that made Zastin jump. Rito can't help but sweatdrop.

...He had a feeling that Lala isn't this 'strung up' compare to her normal self.

Confusion, bafflement and even fear went disarray in Zastin's mind. The thoughts that were supposed to be combined to give a reasonable response were crudely jumbled. And the glare from Lala made him rather jumpy. So, this is what he came up with.

"H-Hai Lala-sama!" Zastin croaked. "The agreement would take place after two days from now, the setting will be in the palace arena!"

Expectedly, the three princesses gave their individual gasps. Finding the information to be quite sudden.

Lala looked like she had seen someone getting killed.

Momo and Nana couldn't help but show distress.

Zastin still looked confused.

Rito just did a noteworthy facepalm.

"Just... Just be quiet for a minute Zastin. Let me do the explaining"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"...and that's it" Rito finally finished with a sigh. Trying his best to not open his eyes as he knew Lala's expression was far from desirable.

Though he shortened his motive, he knew he had given his point across. He didn't make it a big deal or exaggerated it any further. He didn't need it. Why make it more grandiose if your reason is so idiotic through and through? The whole reason was quite simple in his opinion.

He wanted to help her.

He didn't know what kind of urge made him travel light years away from Earth. He didn't want to understand how he made his decision so quickly. He didn't know how he ultimately made Earth as a sort of bargaining chip in exchange for his ridiculous judgment.

And finally, he didn't want to justify how he did it for one girl that he technically didn't even knew.

He didn't quite look like it but... he was the kind of guy that would take reckless decisions with no hesitation. And he had been sure that Lala was lucky enough to warrant the attention of a hard-headed idiot like him.

 _*Thud*_

Rito opened his eyes as he registered Lala placing her head on his chest. Though he was feeling numb, it gave him some awkwardness when a girl suddenly gave such an intimate gesture.

"Lala?"

"..."

Rito blinked from Lala's action. Watching as Lala lift her head and proceed to stare at him with a watery searching look. Her eyes boring in front of his own as she conveyed her quiet response. Trying her best on her part to understand why he had done something like this.

Why he had done something so irrational?

His eyes softened. Nonetheless, he answered in kind.

"Remember how I almost killed Zastin about a few minutes ago?" Rito gave Zastin an apologetic glance. But the latter just shook his head to indicate that it was fine.

Lala nodded simply as she focused her eyes on Rito.

"Truth be told... I didn't even know it myself" Rito sheepishly stated. "My mind just did what it wanted to do, I guess. Sure I did similar things but that was the only time where my body acted on its own. Regardless of the outcome" Looking at Lala's face of confusion, Rito sighed as he decided to simplify it.

"What I mean to say is that... even if we just met today. Even if I didn't know you all that much. Even if I knew that I had no right to intervene. And how my decision was clearly a spur in the moment. I... just couldn't help but to give it my all just to see a beautiful and wonderful girl like you to smile knowing that you're free"

His words were as honest as his tone. Though he wasn't quite sure if it genuinely came from the bottom of his heart, it was still nearly placed there. He didn't know what kinds of urge made him risk a lot of things. But he could truthfully say that he hadn't regretted them one bit.

Lala's cheeks became increasingly red. The teen's words struck something within her that made her feel exceedingly warm. It was a sensation that felt foreign to her. Adding the earnest and genuine expression that Rito was giving her, she can't help but feel numerous skips and beats on her chest. She wasn't familiar to this type of feeling. But she could truthfully say that she wasn't opposed to it.

He called her beautiful before. Heck, many people described her of the same thing. But she could differentiate other people compare to this person. And when it comes to him, she could say that he meant all of it. He backed up those words with unconditional things. He never asked her anything or wanted anything from her to warrant any kind of this treatment. He just did it for her because he wanted to see her happy.

"I'm an idiot right?" Rito grinned as Lala just smiled warmly, the blush never leaving her cheeks. She snuggled even further in her embrace.

The onlookers couldn't help but look at them with varying levels of amazement. More so for Zastin, who had seen firsthand what Rito will do just for their princess' sake.

Momo and Nana looked surprise and can't help but see Rito in a new light. Their perception of his whole character seemingly being improved in that moment.

The former then took a subtle glance towards her elder sister. Seeing her sister smile so freely tugged something in her chest. It wasn't a feeling that she can just admit but it was still there.

Momo then looked at the boy. A small blush working on her face as she tried to imagine what her sister felt in this moment. Unlike her sisters, she was a bit aware with these kinds of feelings. And had desired them for quite some time... maybe even more than her elder sister despite her age.

' _Yuuki... Rito-san'_ The third princess thought as she then noticed Nana looking at them with the same expression but obvious confusion still lingered within her twin's eyes. She knew Nana felt the same thing as her but can't properly fully understand its implications.

So much for being twins...

"What are you going to do Rito? Are you really going to fight Papa?" Lala then addressed the current matter with a worried tone. Remembering the specifics of what Rito came here for.

But Rito was having none of it.

"Listen Lala" Rito said as he gazed at Lala with a serious look. "What I've done doesn't really matter all that much"

"W-What do you mean? Of course it matters!" Lala stated with a confused and bewildered tone. How could he say something like that?

"Look at my condition Lala" Rito gestured to his own body. "Believe it or not, I can barely move at all. Those powers that I've shown you always come at a cost" He then opened his left closed eye. Eliciting gasps from inside the room.

His left eye became pale. Similar to how eyes of those suffering in blindness.

"This time, it made my one eye blind" He then closed it with a slight wince. "And I don't think I can even use my abilities that freely anymore like I used to. The fight will begin in two days. There isn't much time for me to rest" He admitted as Lala looked lost for words.

"But Rito-dono" Zastin interrupted as the others turned to him. "Surely, Devilukean technology might be able to treat your injuries. Compare to your planet, you'll find our medicinal technology further developed" He informed, unknowingly making Rito tense.

"...I'd like to avoid treating my injuries with mechanical means" Rito turned his head slightly. "I just let time or mostly boost my healing within my own power" The other's were confused by his statement, but Rito was glad that they were so. He didn't want anyone finding out something about him.

And he had been following that practice for quite a while now. For years, he neglected hospitals and other medicinal mechanisms to check his health. Though he didn't actually need them since he _can't_ get any illness or any sickness. Anything that let's anyone inspect his body was a big no-no in his book.

If he's guesses were right, imagine someone finding out his whole body was barely functioning compare to a normal and healthy person.

"B-But... you're hurt Rito" Lala tried to argue but Rito left her with no chance.

"I'll be fine Lala" Rito said in a convincing tone. "Trust me, I found myself barely breathing once but I still managed to run and sprint. This situation isn't really that different" His words made Lala far from feeling relieved.

"And yes, that really did happen" Rito interrupted Lala who was about to speak. "But that happened way back then. I'm talking to you now see? So, you know I came out of it safe and sound"

Lala then bit her lip. Unconsciously gripping her hand so tightly until it went white.

Can't he see that she was just worried about him? She had noticed that every time she says something about his well-being, he practically dismisses it in a row! Though, he may probably think she didn't notice. But she could see it crystal clear.

Doesn't he even care what happens to him? Why did she have that foreboding thought of he had been used to doing things like these? While she may be regarded as an airhead by yours truly, she was still a woman. And one can't just dismiss how a woman's intuition is like.

And it was telling her that Rito's escapades are far from over.

"L-Lala..." The girl was brought out of her thoughts when he heard his voice. "You're gripping me really tightly you know? Do you have any pent up aggression or something?" She quickly let go of his arm.

"S-Sorry about that Rito" She apologized as she clutched her hands. Before her eyes twinkled as an idea popped into her head.

That's it!

"Lala?" Rito tried to ask as Lala's growing smile is starting to become unsettling.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

If there was anyone who knows how to be calm. You know. That state where one would simply be at a level state of mind? It would undoubtedly be Rito with his entire no-nonsense and carefree attitude, somewhat.

He had been used to type of that feeling to be honest. And he liked to think of himself as a person that abided to that strict yet practical mindset.

And no, it's not because he was too lazy to react so raucously and appear like a toddler who haven't yet gotten his food and change of diapers.

...and also no, it's not because a certain little sister _persuaded_ him to not be so lazy in the first place.

But he digressed.

"Rito? Are you alright?" Lala said worriedly as she saw the young man's body visibly shaking from his seat. Little droplets of sweat emerging from his crooked face.

"Huh? Of course I am. If anything, I should be asking you that" Rito tried to laugh it off. He really did. But who could blame him?

It wasn't everyday that you get to seat in a fancy looking chair in front of a fancy looking long table with fancy looking food placed on top of it. Lala and the twins were even wearing fancy clothes, he feels kinda out of place.

Rito blinked.

Wait... did those eyeballs in that bowl just simultaneously _winked_ at him?

He would usually wave back. But it was weird when a bundle of _live_ tentacles were the one who waved at you first.

...Is that dark purplish-smoke constantly coming out of that _blue_ roasted turkey?

Those cheese sticks seems delectable. Wait, on second thought, maybe consuming them whole while they suddenly sprouted eyes isn't really that appetizing.

Really though. He kept forgetting that he was not on Earth at the current moment. So of course their idea of a _cuisine_ would naturally differ.

Well, he at least had to try them while he was here. But it'd be a toss if he would just develop nightmares or perpetual phobia to exotic dishes.

He shook his head as he tried to not think of how that normal-looking spaghetti stayed like a normal food.

Anyways, it wasn't everyday that you get to seat and just wait for a King, that was hailed as a powerful-overpowered-battle crazed-emperor, that you practically threatened and expect not to just- okay, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lala" Rito quipped trying to lessen his tension a bit. He failed. "I-I don't think I'm supposed to be here" He reasoned trying to keep the nervousness in his tone more unnoticeable.

And once again, he failed.

"Are you still hurt?" Lala asked as she started to doubt her decision. "Do you need to rest? We can leave here if you want" She just wanted to thank Rito for all the things that he had done for her. She knew it isn't much but this was the only thing she can't think of, for now.

Like inviting him for dinner with her family. That wasn't too much right?

Rito adamantly agreed to the idea. As he was about to voice his approval, he was stopped in the form of a certain flat-chested alien princess.

"He's just scared Aneue" Rito shot Nana a betraying look, which she noticed. "What? Too scared to face our father? Where did all those false bravado go?"

That spoiled, flat-chest brat.

"Nana, be courteous now. Don't make Rito-san so pressured" Momo just sighed as he saw the mentioned princess just shrugged. She then turned to look at the teen with a kind and apologetic smile. "Now don't worry about Otou-sama, Rito-san. As barbaric as his title is, he is still a King with responsibilities. I think it's safe to say that he won't kill you outright. Just don't appear too... afraid. Otou-sama doesn't like unconfident individuals to be honest" Rito just nodded reluctantly from her advice. Then it got him thinking.

He has to say, from all the Devilukean siblings that he had met. Momo was the first person that actually listened on what he had to say and decided to discuss things civilly. He can't help but feel at calm when she was around...

"...fake, image-maintaining, spoiled princess" Rito perked his ears from Nana's mutters as he gave Momo a kind smile in return.

...and enough to make him regard her as the most _dangerous_ sibling compare to the two.

He didn't forget that little scuffle that they had when he met them for the first time. Suffice to say, he still remembered Momo giving that _glare_ to Nana when they were arguing. And he was not still mentioning how he had been an unlucky bystander to see that particular gaze.

Hell, it had been way worse compare to Lala. Does it run in the family he wondered?

...No, he was sure it's just what every woman is capable of.

"Well, I think I'll just stay" Rito eventually relented as he summarized his own thoughts. "Don't want him to destroy my planet just because I ran away"

"Rito I can-" Lala's eyes then widened as she stood up. "What did you just say!?"

"...Did I really forget to mention that part?"

"Did Papa threaten you Rito?" Lala asked with an underlying venomous tone that really made Rito jump. Her eyes boring holes in the teen's skull, waiting for his reply.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong..." Came Rito's intelligent reply.

"I'm going to talk to him" Lala said with a glare.

"No, Lala! You don't have to do anything about it. I'm the one who stupidly betted his planet's existence just for a spar. The responsibility is mine to take" The girl was stopped because of Rito's firm voice.

She was about to reprimand him for his recklessness before ultimately calming herself as she remembered what he said earlier. Already knowing that this teen had just carelessly travelled across planets in order to carry out something.

It was all for her.

So who was she to complain if he had just betted everything in his life just to save her?

No, she had no right to act like a little brat like she usually was.

"Just... just be careful Rito" The teen nodded as Lala sat with a downtrodden expression.

"Don't worry about it" Rito said as he consoled her. "I'm not one to do things halfway. If I can at least make you happy, then that's all that matters" Lala just blushed brightly as she continued to hear his words.

Unknown to her, Rito was more surprise than her in that regard. His words reflecting his astonishment as he wondered how he managed to say something like that. He turned his head away subconsciously as he gathered his thoughts. A series of questions floating in his mind.

For what was the _real_ reason as to why he was here? What was his motivation? Was it really for a girl that he only met in a day? Was it because of his circumstances? Was it really because he didn't want her to regret things? Or was it just because a spur in the moment?

He didn't know.

He ignored the ache that suddenly traveled across his mind when he suddenly thought of one conclusion.

 _He was going to die anyway. So it wouldn't matter if he lived it to the fullest or died trying._

"You've got a very fine suitor Onee-sama" Rito casted his self-deprecating thoughts as his ears caught Momo's words. "I could only wish that my suitors are at least capable of being a gentleman"

"Oh, right. You're both princesses too" Rito replied before creasing his eyebrows. "And for the record, I'm not really Lala's... suitor" He paused as he noticed that the twins were looking at him with a confused and surprised glance.

"...Did that dialogue skip really didn't explain everything?"

"Can you clarify Rito-san?" Momo first asked.

"Wha- What do you mean you're not Aneue's suitor!? Isn't that why you came here?" Nana accused as she pointed a trembling finger at Rito.

Rito looked at them with a sigh.

"Didn't I tell you that earlier?" Rito started to discuss. "Lala came crashing in my house and just directly asked me to become her, for lack of a better term, 'husband'" He quoted. "Though I didn't really accept her proposal, I just came on my own volition here to... you know my reasons" He faked a cough.

Momo and Nana then turned to look at their elder sister for a confirmation.

"...It's true" Lala simply said after she had gone strangely quiet in the discussion.

The teen took a discreet glance towards the quiet Lala with surprise as he expected her to say more. But that short answer seems to be her only input.

"Then would you be interested to become my suitor Rito-san?" Rito was rudely interrupted in his thoughts when the third princess asked him a rather blunt question.

"Come again?"

"What do you think you're asking Momo!?" Nana stood up as she glared towards her twin. "Y-You can't just-!"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about the possibility Nana" Momo cut her off. "Compare to our other suitors, Rito-san here definitely exceeds them all just basing on proper personality and behavior alone. And if what Zastin said was true, he already surpasses them on pure strength" She then gave the Earthling a mischievous wink. "And he's quite handsome, don't you think?"

Nana spluttered as she failed to give her own protest. She then looked at Rito with an accusing glare. Though she failed to also give her own remark as she knew it was true. Not that she would admit it vocally.

Especially the last part.

"...Why? What's wrong with your suitors?" Rito decided to ask. "Surely, there should be someone way more competent than me?"But seeing only their expressions, he got his answer. "Then, can you at least describe them for me?"

"Their opportunists" Nana scoffed as she crossed her arms. "If they aren't thinking about the throne, then their mind is just focused what's under our skirts"

"They aren't exactly what you would call a gentleman" Momo admitted with a sigh. "Though, they would always give us gifts and praises. And sure it was flattering at first, but overtime, it only gave us annoyances"

Rito blinked as he heard their quick and honest answers.

Though it would seem that they aren't done yet.

"They try to look like they're some kind of big shots. But underneath that? They can't look at fat her in the eyes for even a few seconds! I caught them once saying that 'they need to play it nice'. They're all just cowards and spineless pricks to me" Nana said with a heated tone.

"If they aren't here to give us some phony compliments, they just try to flirt with Onee-sama" Momo said with a disappointed tone. "Though for all their false bravado, they seem to just want the Devilukean throne for themselves"

"...That's kind of hard to believe" Rito wryly said. But judging from the glares he was given, he had been wrong in voicing his thoughts. "T-There should be at least someone who has iron balls to threaten your Dad right? Or furthermore, aren't there anyone out there who at least wants to marry you for the sake of... I don't know? Marrying you" Rito said as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, if I were them, I'd at least be grateful for the fact that I'd get to marry one of you three"

"W-What are you saying!?" Nana stuttered. "L-Like I'd want to marry you"

"It's just an example" Rito palmed his face.

"Then again, I'd be lying if I said that you're all unattractive. From all the girls I know, I can confidently tell that you three take the number one spot" Rito said with a smile. "Though, that's just me talking"

The three princesses couldn't help but blush from his casual display of admiration. Honestly? It was a great change of pace compare to what they would usually go through every single day. The teen were giving them the right attention while not having some kind of vile intention. They can surely tell, and that's not even considering how the eldest princess seems to genuinely like him, which was already a very noteworthy aspect.

Lala then pouted as she eyed her two siblings. She wasn't sure if _giving_ Rito to them would make her feel complacent.

"But I'll have to say no again, sorry" Rito stated as he chuckled before he grinned. "Though, who's to say that I'm just lying about my personality? Heck, I could even say that I somehow managed to brainwash Lala and just forced her to- AGH! WHAT THE HELL? WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?" Rito doubled over as he felt his stomach being punched, courtesy by Lala.

"I know I only heard something similar once. But I really do hate how you speak like that" Lala admitted as she looked at him with a pout.

The twins could only blink as they saw Rito suffering in pain while Lala just shook her head in her seat. The girl admonishing how it was never a good idea to voice your self-deprecating thoughts out loud.

Rito was tempted to say he was only kidding. Since it would be hard to believe how possessing a highly intellectual mind and genuinely dumb common awareness is susceptible to any kind of mind-altering attacks.

Only Lala's stern smile made him shut up.

"He still looks like a wimp though" Rito gave a weak glare to Nana who was looking smugly at him. But the former held his tongue.

"Hm. So you're the Earthling that had the gall attacking me earlier"

Rito visibly tensed as he heard the voice.

Steps of gargantuan intensity stridden within the pavement.

His whole physique emitted an inaudible screech of influence.

Along with his majestic cape, his whole presence was felt by every living being in the room.

And his aura screamed power in pure, unadulterated form. Subconsciously commanding for submission and obedience.

It was unlike anything what Rito felt before. He indiscernibly shook in his seat as he felt how a single individual grew emphasized in this particular space.

It was a calling, a sign of something quite obvious.

Rito's expression then grew sharp and gained a dangerous glint. Standing up as he greeted the new arrival with his own _power_. His form exuding pressure that wouldn't pale in comparison to a _King's_. Ignoring the stifled atmosphere they each were emitting for the three clearly frightened princesses. He allowed closing his eyes for a single second.

"R-Rito?" Lala trembled in trepidation. Remembering how Rito looked like when _he almost killed Zastin_. Suffice to say, she grew a bit frightful of that appearance.

Though, some small part of her was reacting the opposite of it.

Momo just clutched her dress as her body was tensing. Her cheeks grew exceptionally red as she became frozen in her seat. Surprise, fright and... lust(?) was evident in her expression. Suddenly seeing Rito like that made her afraid and a bit of something else.

Nana, on the other hand, couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She shakily looked at Rito with a timid gaze before averting them almost instantly. Refusing to believe how the mostly docile-looking teen was now looking at her father with such an expression. Similar to how a warrior meets another. Though, she can't help but admit that she felt demure for another reason.

For Rito, he ignored the looks he was given as he focused on the King.

It was the arrival of the **strongest**. So being a _weaker_ one that he is, he responded in kind.

Two distinctive eyes opened with renewed vigor.

 _An eye of resplendent blue, akin to searing lightning._

 _An eye of striking orange, similar to wild scorching flames._

"Well..." Gid said in fascination as he surveyed Rito's form. "At least your _power_ is authentic, for an Earthling, that is" There was no mistaking that the smirk on the King's lips clearly portrayed his satisfaction.

If Rito was annoyed and offended, he only showed it through his own smile.

And as he was about to return the insult, his pressure was gone in the next second as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Not Lala, the two twins and especially Gid knew why Rito suddenly went tight-lipped. As they witnessed the teen grew alarmingly surprised in every second.

He pointed a finger.

"Y-Y-You're the King!?"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

After the sudden arrival, Lala proceeded to make Rito sit as she admonished him for his mistake about shouting suddenly in the dinner table. A fact that the latter tried to dissuade her that it was a perfect reaction to what he had just witnessed.

Since seeing a supposed King reaching only about the size of a toddler would make few raise eyebrows. While the majority would practically shout and scream as their expectation of a tyrant-looking general suddenly shattered in their minds.

Rito sulked as he tried to calm himself while eating his food.

Weird, he had already forgotten the general appearance of the food in question. Now he was just munching steadily with a noticeable hint of eagerness in his motions.

His eyes sparkled as his keen lips subtlety sipped some soup.

Oh damn.

Forget about threatening a King and eating a literal eyeball. If it was this good, he could truthfully say that he wouldn't mind another visit!

Contrary to the dishes' looks, the food was great. Exceptional even. That space turkey, as Lala called it, was similar to premium turkey meat. Only sold in the supermarket's very limited offers. They were a little heavy on the wallet and people tend to grab them before others could. He had been sure that he wasn't going to have the luxury of trying them out again after that one extremely rare time he fortunately managed to snatch a packet.

And that black smoke thing that kept steaming inside the turkey? He nearly bit his tongue when he took a bite. It somewhat added some kind of spicy barbeque taste that really complimented the dish. Overall, it was delicious!

He was now seriously having second thoughts of refusing Lala's invitation. Imagine how of a great cook she would be.

"Really!? You'll be my husband Rito!?" Lala stood up with a bright expression. "Don't worry. I'll be the most dependable wife you'll ever see!" She shouted with childish glee. Making Rito avert his eyes in guilt.

How can he refuse something like that? There's no way he can just say no to a very beautiful girl who's extremely willing to marry him. Curse his vocal thoughts!

"Ahem. Like I said" Rito spoke as he wiped his lips with a napkin. Ignoring to acknowledge Lala's statement. "My mind was clouded with battle lust that time. How why I supposed to distinguish the characteristics of my opponent?" He questioned as reasonable as he should.

"That's still dangerous!" Rito just shrugged.

"If you have the time to worry about what you're opponent looks like. You're better off spending that moment to stab your enemy in the face" The teen sagely quoted.

Momo and Nana looked quite disturbed from the statement while Lala just continued to glare towards him with a pout.

"Hahaha!" The teen and the other princesses drew their attention to Gid. "That is true. It's the first rule of fighting 101. Be sure to remember that my daughters" The 'daughters' didn't take kindly to the advice.

"So... you're the King" Rito decided to talk while he drank from a glass of water.

"That's right" Gid said as he focused his eyes on the Earthling. "What's this I hear about you beating my best swordsman?"

"I didn't beat him" Rito denied before smiling fiercely. "I only spared his life"

Gid just raised an eyebrow from the casual answer. He then smiled as his eyes gained a dangerous yet amused glint.

"Conceited brat. You're pretty relaxed. Do remember that I can end you this instant. So you better not make my mood sour like some of those ignorant fools" Gid said as he reached out for a glasswine. His eyes directed at Rito.

"If you're pertaining to those suitors of theirs" Rito wordlessly gestured to Lala and the twins. "You'll find out that I'm far from being afraid to die just because I pissed someone off" He then gave his own smile. "I threw that sentiment away a very long time ago" Gid just smirked.

"Will you both stop!?" Lala shouted as she can see that they looked like they were going to fight. She could feel the very air weighing heavily.

Rito and Gid just blinked from her shout before laughing at the same time.

"You've got quite a find my daughter" Gid then took a sip from his glass. "It's quite refreshing to see someone who can at least maintain a decent conversation"

"That's decent!?" Lala squawked.

"I prefer the term 'cordial'" Rito voiced out amiably.

"What he said" Gid agreed.

Lala and the two twin princesses could only blink from the exchange.

"Gaki, tell me something" Gid asked as he leveled him a firm stare. Unknowingly destroying the eldest princess' hopes of maintaining the so called 'decent' conversation.

"What's your potency level?" That threw the princesses for a loop.

Rito didn't know why but that clear random question compelled something inside him to answer.

"A mountain" Rito nodded. "Though, I can do two if I try very hard" Gid nodded as well with a wondering expression.

"Weak"

Rito huffed from the remark.

"I'm just seventeen now" Rito reasoned. "I'll be taking on a mountain range after a few years. At least it's way farther than what you're so called 'heirs' can accomplish in their lives"

He's got a feeling that this would eventually be a thing.

"True" Gid nodded. "Here, politics doesn't do anything unless war is involved. It's all power. All I gotta do is glare and they all follow me like lost children. Not I willingly do that stuff in the first place"

"So, you're a lazy bum" Rito looked at the King's silence. "Wait, really? How can this planet _not_ be destroyed by placards and angry politicians?" He wondered in curiosity.

"My wife deals with the inside stuff. It's pretty easy for her when I think about it" Gid dismissed lethargically. "The citizens? They don't really care about politics and all that sh*t. They're pretty contented on fighting and taking care of children. Boring, but I'll take it if it means having group of mobs on your doorstep everyday"

"You've got a hell lot of free time then" Rito said as he nodded.

"Being a King has its perks" Gid admitted before giggling perversely. "Especially when you have jiggling boobs and bubble butts to stare on"

"You're a perverted lazy bum!" Rito stood up as his eyes glowed jealously. "How come you can get all the good stuff?!"

"Harsh and ruthless training. And a whole bucket of good-fortuned luck" Rito pouted.

"If that's what all it takes, then I'm clearly not up to the job" The teen slumped down his seat. "I tend to dismiss my own luck. Probably answers what I ended up with right now"

"Ne, Momo. Can you tell me what I'm looking at right now? I'm kinda lost"

Nana nudged her twin sister with a scrunched look on her face.

"I don't know Nana" Momo responded flatly as he saw the two continued talking in a very familiar manner. "I don't think I've ever saw Otou-sama this... sociable to anyone"

"So... Boobs or butts?"

"Boobs, of course"

"Aaaaaand they're both perverts" Nana facepalmed.

"I mean, think about it" Rito shrugged. "Other than the fact that male tends to find woman with bigger bust more appealing. It's just a matter of reproduction. Bigger natural boobs means there's abundance in lactation which in turn helps the young to consume more healthy and natural milk" He finished with a clinical tone.

The princesses blinked from the way Rito explained boobs in a very clinical manner.

"...Are you serious?" Gid asked blankly.

"...Aren't you asking me to choose between boobs or butts with a basis of survival?" Rito tilted his head innocently.

"How did you eve- oh. I see. You're _one_ of those people" Gid dryly remarked.

"What _one of those people_?"

"Figure it out yourself"

"...I'm starting to think that I'm not going to like you" Rito assumed.

"The feeling is mutual Earthling"

"Where is Mama, Papa? Isn't she going to join us?" Lala cut in. Not noticing what face Momo and Nana were making due to Rito and their father's seemingly random discussion.

"Off doing work" Gid shrugged. "She administered a meeting today. And it seems important, I don't know"

"Then why are you here Otou-sama?" Momo decided to ask. "You and Okaa-sama rarely held any meetings at all. Isn't that important?" Looking at the visibly sweating King, she knew his answer. "You're skipping work again aren't you?"

"...So tell me gaki. You're here to fight me right?" Gid averted his gaze away from the girl as he settled it on Rito, who was now busy eating.

"Eh? Sure, I guess" Rito said unsurely. "That's what I came here for" Lala pouted from the way the former spoke rather unenthusiastically and even borderline dismissively.

"See? I'm doing work. I'm thinking of ridding Lala her responsibilities if the Earthling _somehow_ wins a fight" Gid reasoned. "I'm just here preparing it. You normally prepare in fights right?"

"Isn't you're fight with the beast two days from now? And why do you even need to prepare?" Rito raised an eyebrow from Nana's nickname to him. He then shrugged as he ultimately cast it aside. Knowing that name wouldn't stay for long. He didn't actually like the name at all.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Momo, Nana. I'm adding two hours in your studies for the whole day" Gid said with 'authority'.

"EH!?" The twins erupted as they stood up. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It is. Because I'm the King here. Now suck it up" Momo and Nana sulked as they seated.

"Study? There are schools here?" Rito whispered in Lala's ear.

"School? What's that?" Lala looked at him confused. "Bonham-sensei is the one teaching us. I even learned mechanics by dismantling his spaceship!"

"What a waste" Rito unsurely nodded as his passion for spaceships seemingly died with that statement. Before his eyes widened in shock, something that the girl noticed.

"Rito? Are you alright?"

Rito didn't respond to her question, looking quite blank. He then gazed at Gid with an unreadable look. The King ceased his talk with the twins as he notice the look he was being given.

"Can I ask something?" Rito asked with a vacant face.

"Depends if I care enough to answer" Gid replied.

"If I attack you here... can that be considered as the start of our fight?" Lala and the twins grew immediately startled. They could only look at the teen with shocked looks as he suggested something quite outrageous.

Even more so for Lala, the vivid images of Rito being bed ridden minutes ago was still fresh in her mind.

"Rito? Wha-"

Gid lifted a hand as he cut off Lala's concern. A smirk of evident amusement etching itself on his lips.

"Interesting. What was your name again? I'm afraid I don't quite remember" Rito just looked at him weirdly before standing up as he looked at the King with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Rito. Yuuki Rito. The _weak_ Earthling who'll beat the _strongest_ King" Gid hummed as he looked at Rito with intrigue.

But the anticipation and slightest hint of approval in his eyes could not be mistaken.

"Zastin! Get in here! Prepare the arena. We don't want the brat to become too cocky"


End file.
